Scum of The Earth
by Nukem999
Summary: The BIGGEST Villain crossover I've ever done. Villains from Tv shows, movies, video games, animes, cartoons, books, all teaming up to try and escape from the underworld. There's just too many to list...
1. Life in the Pits

Scum of The Earth -Life in the Pits-  
  
(Special Note) I do not own any of these villains, they all belong to their original owners. And if you get too frustrated and confused at who these villains are, please reveiw my story and tell me. And I will compose a list in the next chapter until then enjoy the fic....  
  
Evil, bad, dark, wicked, heartless, so many words and lines assemble the formation of the ways of evil. Over centuries evil has appeared to us in countless forms. Humans, animals, demons, ghosts, even a God. For every coin has 2 sides, every up has it's down, every sun has it's moon, and every light has it's darkness. But like every story, evil is always banished away. Sent down to the fiery depths of hell where evil belongs, forever and ever.  
  
But you have to wonder what it's like down there? Imagine if you will an endless world of suffering, torture, fire and ungodly pain for all eternity. Never ceasing a second in torturing your life to it's utmost capacity, imagine grouping monsters, demons, killers, ghosts, warlords, ganglords, freaks. And every other low life that has ever graced existence. Then imagine them together locked away in one place....then imagine if they tried....to get out.  
  
I feel absolutely MAD talking to myself like this, but what choice do I have?  
  
Ever since I was sent here all I thought about was getting out. It's unbearable you hear me? UNBEARABLE! Unable to die, unable to rest, unable to end the endless days of boredom, locked away in some fire box...  
  
A PRISON! YES THAT'S WHAT THIS IS... Can't you tell, can't you feel the madness pulsating under your flesh like a virus. Crawling it's way into your brain, and smash it open like an egg to infect your sickening remains...  
  
Of course you can feel it...you breathe it, you eat it, you LIVE it. Every day more meaningless then the last, with no escape or point of pathetic life. Trapped....TRAPPED LIKE A FUCKING RAT, locked away like a common criminal...  
  
Punished to suffer, I can't take it I tell you.  
  
"I CAN'T FUCKING TAKE IT GOD DAMMIT" the dark being screamed, and blasted a powerful blast beam from his dead white claws. It exploded and vaporized the rock into pebbles and dust. The being panted his pale lips, brushing the cold frustrated sweat from his green brow. Unable to live in this Hellhole much longer, "Either my thoughts will kill me or God will ARGH." A cold laugh emitted behind him, a sick voice said calmly "Relax Cell.  
  
After all your not the only one in this little boat, you forget how many of us are stuck in here" said the pale white lizard like being. Cell sighed and crushed his claws together tightly, "You don't need to remind me Freeza. Just looking at this shit soaked hell hole is proof enough" Cell snorted out coldly, staring at the endless fields of blood red earth & cloudy dark orange skies. Monsters and demons roaming the land, each more angry then the last.  
  
Cell spat at the floor in anger "If I knew King Enma would have locked me down here for killing all those miserable Earthlings, I'd vaporize his red ass too." Freeza groaned and smacked a bug away with his tail "That hairy freak only beat us because of his size, if it wasn't that for obstacle he'd be DEAD." RAHHHH A screaming burst of rocks exploded from behind them, Freeza and Cell turned to see a raging man. Least he seemed to be man like.  
  
He was screaming and slashing a black claw like glove across the Earth, shredding the floor into his red/black striped T-shirt shouting. "What's the point in living if there's nothing around to FUCKING KILL!", Freddy Kreuger hissed his teeth pumping his rage. "Dead or alive your still a stupid human" "Don't start with me Nomack or I swear to God I'll rip your jaws off," the Reaper mutant Nomack grinned. Walking past Scorpion & Clown.  
  
"If your that bored why don't you just fight each other" Radditz called, flicking stones lazily into blood river. Adam shook his head in a droll sigh at their stupidity, blinking back his human/demon/machine eyes "Because as well know it accomplishes nothing. No matter how hard or how much we inflict into our bodies, death is impossible for we are already dead" Radditz stood up frowning "So what?". Adam turned idly at the angry Sayian,  
  
"Anything's gotta be better then sitting on our asses all day," Jango-Fett clicked his guns in annoyance "He's right, I'm a hunter not a slacker." "FOOLS!" their attention turned towards Kilokahn appearing in a gust of smoke in his purple, "That kind of magic is child's play" Babidy shouted. Chucky groaned & kicked the wizard in the shins, "OW what was that for you pitiful puppet?" Chucky snarled "I told you I HATE THAT PHRASE."  
  
Lord Zedd snarled and jammed his Z scepter into the floor "Enough already get to the point Kilokahn," the digital dark lord nodded and continued. "We all know what you buffoons are hinting act and we all know how that ended," everyone signed and groaned in annoyance remembering the last time. Tempist growled "It's no use every time we tried to break free we just get sent back down there," Janemba slapped his red tail "I should know.  
  
I got one lucky break when the spirit machine overloaded but NOOOOOO." An Egyptian language/voice echoed from a cryptic decaying voice "You got destroyed by that goof ball Goku, you said he was easy" Spinal laughed. "Stuff it skeleton boy I didn't laugh when Jago blasted you down here, that goes for you too maggot brains" Janemba snarled at Imhotep's ugly face. The mummy walked away, Spinal just shrugged scratching his bone head.  
  
Dr. Wily growled ripping his sheets to paper shreds and tossing them to the wind, kicking his robot pod floater in aggravation. "It's bad enough I'm stuck in Hell but without my robots or weapons, I'm defenseless" Wily whimpered. Queen Beryl bopped him with her staff, Wily turned and flipped her the finger. She sneered back "Oh act your age doctor, not a soul in Hell is gonna bother you fossil face their more concerned with trying to escape from Hell."  
  
A flew of those papers flew off the floor and hovered around in circles, floating across the water in mass splashes bopping into mass drops. Kuiwi groaned and raised his purple scaled claw in anger, "HEY I'm swimming here." Tetsuio ignored him and continued to use his powers, to psychic over the blood river using his powers like a toy. A tumbleweed of black fur ball aliens rolled up to him and unfolded, it was a pair of fang faced Critters.  
  
"What do you fur balls want?" the Critters jammered their alien language to him, well aware he can read their minds anyway. "I DON'T HAVE A BIG HEAD" the Critters laughed, suddenly a figure burst from the blood river. The Master vampire licking his fanged lips of the tastes, "Children arguing just after a nice snack Mm warms my cold black heart with amusement." "Fuck you old man" tetsuio said Master grinned wet fangs slow and sly like.  
  
"Kids today have no respect for their elders, I was snapping babies necks and sucking blood in gallons before you even had your training neurons punk" The Master said. Dr. Wily hovered over crossing his lab coat arms "BAH don't even bother even dead kids forget about us, alive or dead," loud mechanical stampings were heard. Dr. Willow bent his massive brain down. "Speaking of neurons anyone have anything interesting they'd like to spill?  
  
Not like big brained cyborg machines have much to do" Dr. Willow boomed. The Critters garbled some other remarks again before rolling off, Queen Beryl blinked puzzled "What does that mean?" Tetsuio replied "We got a newbie." As the villains stand in somewhat amusement to the sound of a new arrival, another villain was already getting to know the new entry. Monsters of Hell do get bored very easily, but talking takes up majority of their time.  
  
Hades coughed out loudly to the author "Excuse me hey fat guy, girl, boy kid whatever it's eternal time, if your gonna use a sentence use it CORRECTLY."  
  
*Ahem  
  
"You know not that I'm seeming to pry here mind you but, I don't recall hearing anything about your 'badness" my dear Um" Scar asked him. "The name is Mewtwo" replied the psychic Pokemon cat, mystically with his mind. Scar shook his shaggy black haired head, rolling his evil eyes in a shrug. Ruffling the silk dark brown patches of his lion fur as he continued talking, "Yes as I was saying what exactly are you in here for?" Scar asked him.  
  
Mewtwo sweat dropped biting his thin small lips in worry. "Let's just say I shouldn't have followed a 10 year old boy's life so closely," Mewtwo clutched his white ball hands in frustration "Pokemon journey HA" he sighed. Scar grinned a little "Well at least it's nice to have some intelligent company, for a psychic creature Mewtwo you have quite the elegant charm of myself." Mewtwo raised his white eyebrows oddly "Thanks...I think," Scar laughed.  
  
Patting the Pokemon's back with his lion paw as he watched the horizons idly. "Don't mention it Hell isn't too bad of a place to be stuck in, except the fact that most of the life forms that end up here are rather well" Scar said. Raising a brown paw in front of them, Mewtwo turned his purple eyes forward to watch 2 massive monsters charged at each other. One was a spiked, horn covered colossal turtle monster with sharp claws and a beak.  
  
The other was an overgrown werewolf looking beast, sagging muscular brown furry forearms down. Wearing shredded blue shorts of some sorts with a metallic grill chest plate on his biceps, he bashed into the turtle beast. The monsters laughed at each other giggling childishly "Tokka fall down have Fun" the turtle cackled wickedly, the wolf howled "Rahzar want to do again." Scar moaned pressing his paw to his forehead, annoyed at the two.  
  
"I've said it once and I'll say it again, I'm surrounded by idiots" "Oh certainly were not all that bad," Mewtwo and Scar turned to a skinny looking alien. Approaching on normal feet with long tan colored scale arms, sporting little shredded wings under his pits. The beast's face had a red horn for a nose, and metallic plate on the right side of his tiny ear covered head. Scar chuckled "Preed you stole my line," Preed laughed stretching his fingers.  
  
"No need for apologies" he turned his red eyed gaze to Mewtwo raising scaled eyebrows, "What makes you so special?" Mewtwo glared blue eyes. Shimmering with psychic energy almost instantly, Preed was blasted down to the floor in a massive strike. The devious lion Scar laughed clapping paws together at Mewtwo's demonstration, Preed grumbled "Highly comical." Meanwhile back at the base of Garagantua Mountains "GRAHHHHHHH."  
  
A colossal monstrous sized turtle/dragon like monster roared flames from his breathe, blasting into an undamaged blockade of energy walls and rocks. "Give it up Bowser you can blast that thing all you like but your not getting in," Bowser turned and sorted flames from his snout. Ruffling his lava hair. He raised a tiny turtle claw like hand and pointed it at "Shang T'sung if your some dam wizard then prove it, blast down that wall" Shang T'sung sighed.  
  
He approached the lizard stomping his black boots into his foot "OW" Shang sneered, "Listen nimrod that barrier was put up there for a reason. Ever since we conquered those dumb ass ogres Mez and Gauz from Hell, they have given up on trying to control us except for this wall" he replied. Bowser shook his red hair in an angry pout "It's the only thing left to do here, without lives to destroy this place is fucking torture" Shang T'sung frowned.  
  
The dark wizard shook his dark haired head turning away from the lizard king, spitting at the blood springs with Hades dipping into it. "HEY thanks for blowing out my hair schmuck" Shang ignored him and walked away. Hades puffed his flame head into full force again and sat back relaxing, sighing with deep relief as the blood pools relax his gray Greek God body. "That guy has the attitude of ice, he'll fit perfect when Hell freezes over."  
  
Hades raised his arms looking for any cracks any laughs, any smiles, anything. The underworld God sat back down with a huff "Sheesh even the vampires are less stiff then this place, it's not THAT dead is it leaf lips?", he turned over to the giant venus fly trap monster soaking his roots in the blood. "HEY Audrey II I'm talking to you cabbage patch face" the plant turned his melon sized head towards Hades, pursing up his teeth "It's deader then shit.  
  
Ever since old King Kong dickweed Enma locked up all the giant monsters, we can't get laughs anymore" Hades sighed crossing his arms "I heard that." An explosion erupted from the far left side of Hell they laughed knowing who it was, "Hot head himself" Audrey II burst into laughter at Hades remark. At that same place Metal Etemon and Brolly immediately ran out yelling. "GRAAHHH" screamed the mega muscular Sayian Brolly, "Yeah man.  
  
Like uh what he said uh-huh" said Metal Etemon flexing his metallic forearms as if preparing for a battle, "You want us come and get us ya walking pile of charcoal" another roar came from the cave. Metal Etemon squeaked and ran behind Brolly whimpering, thundering steps came out. A colossal lava like monster with blood veins, pumping out magma sizzled. Pairs of claws roar a screaming message of flames and rage "STAY OUT!"  
  
Metal Etemon groaned and faced the massive magma monster, trying to be the brave Digimon he "never" is. "Now Maligore I know your pissed about us working out here, but me and my bud here Brolly LOVE to work out." Maligore stared at him blinking eyes of blood red lava, Metal Etemon flexed his massive metal muscles "Uh-huh feel that burn BAAAAAAAAAABY OW." He dropped with a heavy metal thud from a fire ball from Maligore.  
  
Brolly growled in rage "DIE" he screamed and bashed his Super Sayian flared energy fists, being instantly grappled into the lava claws of Maligore. Energies flare up between the fire and Sayian energies between the 2 monster brawlers, Metal Etemon rose to leave but then suddenly was conked in the head. "God Dammit I'm getting sick of that Maligore" "It was me monkey brains" the "Elvis" Digimon looked up through his black shades and hissed.  
  
"Mind your own business Pinocchio" the second Digimon leaped down, huffing a metal mouthed put from the wooden puppet monster figure. "That's Puppetmon baboon balls which you got more then brains I should mention", Metal Etemon huffed and stomped his face to Puppetmon's. "What I do to get Maligore's cave is none your business WOODY, go play with Slappy you 2 door knobs are made from the same tree" he laughed.  
  
Puppetmon slammed his hammer into his foot and ran off laughing "HAHA Your a dick your a putz, Metal Etemon has no nuts" Maligore and Brolly stopped just to laugh at that. Watching as the little wooden boy Digimon ran off into the hills, only to be smacked upside into the air to crash back down. The speeding dust like bullet continued to rocket off leaving Puppetmon in a coughing dust storm. Suddenly a female young dark elf like being hovered in.  
  
Floating on a red circular disc like object coughing in tight gagging wheezes, filling her silver purple hair with dirt and dust. She screamed out to the speeding bullet "You better watch your robotic ass Metal Sonic, nobody screws over Yuzuha and gets away with it". The robotic hedgehog, Metal Sonic turned his red sensor eyes backwards to visualize Yuzuha in the back. He called out raising up a metallic hand "Metal Sonic hyper speeding levels.  
  
Increasing over 100 thousand miles and climbing, Yuzuha degrading to zero" his red rocket feet stop as his blue head turns around along with his body. Pointing a middle finger up at Yuzuha "In the words of one Scarface: Fuck you & everyone who looks like you", with that Metal Sonic zoomed off. Leaving a trail of blinding dust behind him, Cell sighed looking to Freeza.  
  
Freeza has been here longer then me and STILL, the madness hammers away at my brain like an axe. Sigh* Perhaps Jafar and Dr. Gero, my master have worked out the right plans to escape from this nightmare...  
  
Beware King Enma, beware Earth and every miserable life form before me...  
  
Cell raised a claw to the air shouting out a grand and glorious speech, Freeza cackled "Here he goes again". Cell bellowed "MARK MY WORDS ONE DAY WE SHALL BE FREE, A REVOLUTION IS COMING. AND WHEN IT DOES MAY EXISTENCE ITSELF, BEWARE OF THE HORRORS THAT THE FORCES OF EVIL SHALL UNLEASH". "HELL YEAH" Scorpion yelled out from his black mask, "Fuck off" Cell replied.  
  
to be continued... 


	2. All Together Now

All together Now  
  
Screaming in a fit of rage, a bony hand grasped a pile of papers & shredded them. Hurling tables, shattering chairs smashing his studies across the floor. An elderly man with a black cap sporting a double RR red symbol on it, turned sighing his old wrinkles to the screaming. His ice blue android eyes flashed, as he spoke from his white mustache "Please calm yourself Jafar." The black suited sorcerer sneered his skeleton face to the android coldly.  
  
"I will NOT Gero I am sick of it, I'm one of the most powerful beings alive in hell aside from the likes of Cell and Freeza. I'm a genie's for god's sake, & yet with all my magical powers & brains," Dr. Gero sighed nodding to Jafar. "I already know the answer there is still no way to escape this rotten shithole," Dr. Gero crushed an hourglass in his hand, baring his red energy button. "Fire power, man power, cunning, strength, science and sorcery.  
  
It all means NOTHING" Jafar squealed again, blasting it all away in a fiery blast with his golden snake staff. The wizard frowned at the fiery mess, not even caring or bothering to notice Dr. Gero was preparing to leave the cave. "We can't give up now Jafar I do believe we are on the right track, when I created Super 17# with that bastard Dr. Myuu, Hell opened up. We did it once and we can do it again," Jafar listened to Dr. Gero still having doubts.  
  
The Android doctor grinned a devious smile as he raised a red ball hand up, "And just think once those fools outside realize that while they were goofing off. WE bring the means of escape to them, just wait and watch their stupid faces," that finally brought a dark smile to Jafar's twisted face as he turned. Spreading his dark robed arms in wicked glory "YES your right doctor, one day somehow WE WILL BE FREE" both of the evil men laughed loudly.  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP" Jafar glared red eyes at that voice, turning around he blasted a pair of laser beams at the voice above him at the cave ceilings. The voice cried out in a gasp before dropping into view, a pale white cold face of a vampire appeared. White tuffs of frizzled hair appeared on the sides of his bald head, long fangs poked from his pale lips. He stretched out long skeleton claw like fingers Jafar hissed out, "Why are you still here Shreck?".  
  
The vampire grinned oddly and simply replied "In my old age I need my ssssleep, even if there isss no sssun or moon in hell. Old vampires like mysssself need ressst ssso SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY," "FUCK YOU" both Jafar and Dr. Gero said with spat fluttering from their mouths. "Why I ever agreed to let some faggot fart vampire sleep in our plotting cave still bewilders me" Jafar ranted on, sick of the annoyances Dr. Gero left.  
  
Walking away on his black/white dull shoes, suddenly being jumped on the back from behind. A pair of grubby green hands and legs wrapped around him, as if by some lizard leech monkey or something. A flash blast from Dr. Gero's laser eyes fried off the little toad being, he squealed sprawling on the floor. "Metamacha I am not in the mood for games so bug off already" Dr. Gero said, ignoring the toad alien who served the aging Namek Lord Slug.  
  
"But Gero it gets so boring here I NEED amusement, I'll go insane here if I don't do something fast" Metamacha cackled wiggling his eyes googly like. Dr. Gero slapped his face in anger as he replied "At least your antics would be a lot more intriguing to my senses when your insane, I mean look what it did for IT." Metamacha and Dr. Gero turned eyes towards the clown being, the mysterious monster that claims to be the oldest living being in existence.  
  
Of course ever since the clown being who calls himself Pennywise, or as everyone else calls him IT. "He's gone fucking loony tunes" they both said, watching the clown creature babble to the even more insane villain Carnage. The red/black psycho symbiote was just as mad as the clown, IT raised his arms speaking as if performing a speech "HAIL SHITBURGERS HAHA. Yes in the AIR we will fight them with piss, and vinegar please join me now.  
  
Eyeor and Tigger BRUHA join the glorious flushing, in the hopes of anal masturbation" Carnage flexed out his bloody red jaws and screamed out. "What the hell is going on?" It shouted back "AHH RED MAN FROM MARS," Carnage formed a razor blade middle finger on both hands. "Fuck you" Carnage sneered, It replied back "Fuck you too" they both jumped out. Immediately joining into a mad brawl, for beating the shit out of each other.  
  
Above them a pair of clapping sounds and laughs roared high above, eagerly enjoying this little show. A massive green lizard monster cackled jagged jaws into a clown like laugh, ruffling his black mowhawk hissing a red tongue. "If there's one thing Joyrock enjoys it's a good show, and these assholes put on one great fucking show HAHAHA" Joyrock elbowed his bug buddy. "Ain't that right Edgar?" the cockroach alien chuckled loudly, clicking claws.  
  
"I'll say MMM just the thought of busted brains and symbiote soup makes my taste buds water YEAH," Joyrock sighed to his friend flicking his claws. "Say Joyrock you think were ever gonna get out of here? This being dead isn't too bad, it's the part about not killing others that blows" Edgar said. Joyrock clenched his lizard claws tightly as his red eyes squinted, replying to Edgar "One way or another my sickening comrade we'll bust out of here.  
  
If we can't eat the humans (few as there is mind you), they can at least always provide one hell of a good show" Joyrock and Edgar laughed back loudly. Chuckling like 2 old warriors commenting on past battles, watching in the dusty plans as humans were being chased down by apparently flying humans. But of course everyone knew no human in Hell could fly, so naturally they'd be "BAH God dammed Androids piss off" yelled Duke Red.  
  
Growling his big nose in a quiver as his gold light hair, leaked out specks of dirt and hair from the Androids attacks. 17 laughed his black hair flowing in the wind, "Come on DICK if we can't terrorize the humans of the future. We might as well torture what we can work with right sis?" Android 18 smiled, a cold smile just as cold as the deathly beauty her ice eyes shined out. "Afterall it's so much fun when the humans are screaming in pain, and the best part is.  
  
They don't die here" 18 said, grinning her lovely lips into a wicked little grin. Clayton growled "Dam them all there only mocking us cause we have no powers, Dr. Wily was right humans are just play things to everyone else." A loud thump rumbled the area as a massive man, stormed in on gray boots. Sporting a massive red body suit with a yellow cape behind his pointy head.  
  
Black beady eyes simply reflected his heartless attitude towards the quality of life, clutching his robotic right arm as his orange mustache fluttered. "Your all just pile of pisswads if your gonna let inferior machines push you around," 17 growled & zoomed his ice eyes towards the black eyes of the big fat man. The teenager's red scarf, black shirt with white turtle neck collar, and blue jeans hovered in front of "Dr. Robotnik I presume." 17 said to the doctor.  
  
"That's right punk and considering myself an expert on diabolical devices, you truly are the shittiest machine that ever died" Dr. Robotnik said. Laughing his sick soulless cackle 17 growled like an animal, and bashed his fist at Robotnik's twisted face only to find it blocked by a huge green wall. "What the? UGH" he flew back blasted from the force of Robotnik's robotic arm, he smirked flexing his steel fingers "Brawn isn't everything punk bot.  
  
Brains are always the better weapons to wield, that and a high powered atomic force field generator grafted to your arm" the humans laughed evilly. Dr. Robotnik was surely proving his heartless reputation and maniacal genius, with each passing day. 18 raised her gentle hand and formed a power ball. "OK lardass let's see how strong you skin sacks really are," backing up from the energy Dr. Robotnik watched Clearance Boddicker approach 18.  
  
The man grinned removing his glasses with black gloves "Now look toots'n tits," 18 immediately frowned at this despicable psychopath. "Obviously we don't want any trouble all right? Were just trying to live what's left of our lives. Besides it really wouldn't be smart trying to attack us" Boddicker said. 18 hovered forward forming a second ball in her other hand, and aiming them towards the murdering drug lord. "And why is that Boddicker?" 18 asked.  
  
Boddicker laughed weakly and stared deeply into the ice eyes of the beautiful Android woman, a cold stone flowing from his evil voice. "Because bitch, for a highly sophisticated machine from the future with super human powers. You got the God dammed brains of a fucking retarded slug" he spat at her face, a mixture of blood, spit, and cocaine splattered over her face. Android 18 cried out squealing in disgust dissolving the energy, to wipe off her face.  
  
As she cleaned her face of "beauty," the humans turned to run as fast as they could. 17 leapt off his sneakers with hatred boiling in his ice eyes shouting, "Don't worry 18 I'll show those bastards who's BAAAAAALLLLLLSSS." Baffled at that girlish sounding tone of her brother's voice, Android 18 turned gasping her eyes at 17. It appeared there was a pair of jaws on his nutsack but there was no one in sight, 17 gargled out loud as his throat gagged out.  
  
Like some invisible snake was wrapping around his body, imprints of tight crushing pounded on his teenager body like coils of an anaconda. 18 was about to leap up to save her brother, when suddenly her arms were tied. A harpoon like blade was tying around her blue jeans outfit, she screamed out. A powerful surge of electricity was frying her body insanely, gasping in pain.  
  
Suddenly 17's bulging blue eyes gargled in pain, spit turning into blood gushing from his jaws. Watching as a shape formed around his body, purple scales formed into the shape of a purple lizard creature. An odd chameleon. With razor pirahan teeth, a tuft of purple quills on his reptilian head, and a long snake like body morphing into view. The lizard laughed at 17's face, "SURPRISE scaring humans was fun but this is WAY better" he laughed.  
  
17 managed to gargle out from the lizard's bindings "Randal Boggs," "Bet your bionic ass right buster this will teach you to disturb our sleeping spots." 18 gulped as she repeated softly "Our?" suddenly a face materialized, 18 screamed in mad fear at the face behind her. It was hideously repulsive, with pincher like mandible jaws, a tanned leathery hide with a big alien forehead. It was the cloaking creature hunter Predator, clutching Android 18.  
  
Tiny eyes wince at her from his black dreadlocks, immediately screaming out in fear. Both Androids 17 and 18 broke free from their captors and ran off, screaming in a wild frantic panic. The chameleon creatures laughed and slapped invisible high five's to each other, Randal gave a thumbs up. "That was excellent work Predator, did you see the look on those kids faces?" Predator soon fully materialized. Cackling mangled jaws in his alien tongue.  
  
Randal laughed too rolling back on his spindly scaled purple body, "Your right if they could have they'd shit their pants." Predator laid back on a rock, stretching his reptile alien arms with claws, weapons, and alien technology. Predator spoke again to Randal, the chameleon monster nodded to him. Listening and understanding his odd language pretty well, Randal shrugged his 4 arms and replied "Yeah it's been a while since we've laughed like that.  
  
But anyway what are we gonna do now?" asked Randal Boggs, suddenly both monsters turned behind and gasped at the sight of a silver puddle. A face formed with a long silver whip of hair, black shady eyes shine with dark light. Predator snarled in English "Bebi" the puke puddle of liquid metal laughed, "Chameleons you guys are not, but hide all you want you still gotta leave." Boggs crossed his tiny arms looking to Bebi, "Leave where Bebi?".  
  
"Why the meeting of course where the hell have you 2 been, Palpatine has been blabbing his old ass on for an hour about this meeting says it's BIG" Randal's eyes widened. He looked to Predator as well shocked at this, he mumbled something. Randal nodded replying "I'm well aware of his powers. Even the giant monsters are afraid to go near that guy plus he's got that creepy Darth Maul with him," all 3 of them shuddered remembering him.  
  
Bebi melted into a tiny silver puddle body on the ground, turning back to Predator and Randal. "Creepy or not he wants us in for the meeting, spread the word it'll start in about an hour" and with that Bebi oozed on away. Predator said something to Randal, the lizard groaned and shook his head. "FINE good God, go ahead do your little business but hurry up already" Boggs groaned to him. Turning away as Predator walked behind the rock.  
  
Randal plugged his ears as best he could, trying to ignore the disgusting and downright FREAKY sounds Predator was making behind him. "AW GOD who the hell would believe the greatest alien hunter in hell jacks off with rocks?", Randal shuddered again waiting for Predator. Meanwhile a ways away, back once again to the barrier blocking the giant monsters prison. A massive horned devil monster with enormous horns, fiery colors, and claws.  
  
Raising his sickle like hands staring his eyeless sockets towards barrier with a sigh, "I cannot believe that in a matter of moments I the MIGHTY SURT. Demon ruler of all of Ghosts was reduced to a pitiful common spirit, ever since those "Z" guys came in," mumbled the fire ghost God Surt to himself. A smack from a black glove made the ghost growl, turning towards Sub Zero. "Just shut up and focus your powers at the dam wall" said Sub Zero.  
  
The ice warrior pulled back his black gloves and charged his ice ball, forming a powerful energy blast of ice in his hands. Surt engulfed his claws and jaws with fiery glows, powering up his awesome hellfire powers. Surt blasted his hellfire, the masked warrior Sub Zero unleashed his ice powers, joined at the left and right sides of them. Surt's loyal ghost dog Fenris and Negaduck. Blasting a colossal force of thunder, ice, ghost ice, and fire at the barrier.  
  
(Before anyone flames me about Negaduck, it's not the yellow suited on we all know and love Darkwing fans. This is the black and white electrical version, the original Negaduck. Hope this helps anyone who actually cares.)  
  
A tidal wave of energy explodes from the barrier, uprooting miles worth of dirt and dustclouds all around them. Electricity surged from the dark duck laughing his devious laugh, "Now that's what I call mass destruction." Negaduck's gleaming black face soon died down though, since the wall remained intact. Growling in rage Negaduck stomped his thunder feet. "This is purpostrious Fenris the wall still stands after that," Surt said just as baffled.  
  
Sub Zero formed an ice ball in his hands and bashed it into a rock, instantly freezing and destroying it angrily shouting. "This is total bullshit how the hell can that wall stand up to so much energy?", no one could answer Sub Zero. Surt scratched his tiny jaws with his sickle clawed hand pondering, "It's odd and actually amusing that such a tiny wall could hold so many giant beasts. And on top of that withstand every ounce of our powers" Surt replied.  
  
Suddenly a warp melded from the barrier, like water bending into liquid steel formation imprints. A bulbous form molded out appearing as a man, a blue face, white frizzy haired, black leather jacket, a stubby little "Clown" said Surt. The laughing little troll peered his red eyes to the villains before him, grinning razor teeth "What do we have here with us today" Clown laughed. Waddling by the patrons as he spoke "A devil with dicks on his tiny head.  
  
And a dog who hasn't been put down ENOUGH times, a human popsicle, and a fucked up duck with bad fashion sense, no wonder you can't get dates," Clown replied laughing loudly. Pointing stubby little hands in loud laughter. Frowning at the sick tastes Clown had both Fenris, and his master Surt left. But Sub Zero and Negaduck however approached Clown. The little devil wavered his eyes between the 2, Negaduck's electricity sparking all out.  
  
"All right Clown explain, how did you wind up in the giant's den?" demanded Sub Zero, Negaduck growled and grabbed Clown by his jacket in mad rage. The electrifying energies surging from his frying feathery grip "And nothing half assed FAT ASS, no one could get in or out of there before so why you?". Clown expanding his hands to massive gray claws, breaking off. Holding his jacket "Shit, you burnt my jacket you dick duck" Clown said.  
  
Negaduck flared his energies all across his white suited body, his pitch black fur surged high amounts of dangerous voltage with powerful shock levels. Clown simply grinned replying "But you 2 are just DYING to know, oh wait your already are dead" he laughed to himself again. Sub Zero frowned to him. "Oh all right party poopers" Clown said as he deeply concentrated, focusing his dark powers into his chubby body. Negaduck crossed his arms.  
  
Watching with sudden wide eyes as Clown's body began to grow larger, his arms and legs burst out with skeleton like scaled gray arms and legs. Tripling his size into a towering gray monster, his jaws stretching out incredibly long. Jagged rows of teeth follow his slick blood red long tongue, while his body bulged out further gray scales. Yellow jagged horns bursting from his spine. Sub Zero and Negaduck immediately realized how Clown was able to enter.  
  
And right now they only cared about "RUN AWAY" they both screamed, zooming off into the dust fast as they can. Clown had been transformed into the awesome hellbeast of death and destruction, The Violator. Roaring his jagged eyes Violator turned and spotted Yuzuha with in his glowing red eyes. The elf demoness blinked and smirked a toothy grin, laughing to Violator. "Finally showed Sub Zero and Negaduck your trick eh?" Yuzuha laughed.  
  
Violator slapped his bony knees as he chuckled a booming demon jaw laugh, Yuzuha floated down on her red hover disc talking towards Violator. "It's actually a pretty good trick I should know, I pull it off as well" she replied. Violator grumbled some bizarre demons words, Yuzuha rolled back with laughter. Kicking her dark blue diamond jumpsuit with laughter, "OH I know what you mean, those giants are the funniest motherfuckers in all of hell."  
  
Interrupting their little conversation, a colossal burst from the ground uprooted a towering tall monster. A snake demon with a human head and upper torso, coated in pale green snake scales with a massive pair of jaws & yellow eyes. The snake monster's whole lower body lowered down miles into the ground, swirling his lengthy body. Yuzuha blinking suprised eyes "Reptile Boy." The snake beast roared angrily, bashing his claws into the Earth.  
  
Hissing angrily to Yuzuha "I HATE that sssstupid nickname, I am a demon God I dessssserve ressssspect" Reptile boy said. Violator reverted back to Clown, Yuzuha yawned fumbling her green elf fingers with a rubix cube. "Don't even start just because your real name is too hard to pronounce, and the fact that your still pissed after Buffy killed you" Yuzuha said half way. Reptile boy cut her off angrily "That bitch isssss dead firssst chance I get.  
  
But that'ssssss not important now we have bigger fisssssh to fry" Clown blinked up to the lizard beast, staring red eyes in confusion "Explain." And so Reptile boy did explain, briefing both Yuzuha and Clown in on the meeting. Totally unaware that right below them a fight was breaking out, an unfair one. Mewtwo stood center surrounded by all 4 of Taurus henchmen, is psychic blue eyes glared. Looking to Borg, Almond, the Twins & Daiivu.  
  
Laughing and circling the psychic Pokemon like a street gang, cackling like school yard bullies. The leader alien a punk rocker bad boy, with slick long dark green hair laughed evilly as he hovered to Mewtwo's face grinning. "What's the matter newbie? Afraid to prove how much of a pussy cat you REALLY are?", Daiivu said cocky like as he awaited Mewtwo's response. Mewtwo ignored him crossing his white arms, Almond cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Talk is cheap and this guy's a penny pincher, so I think it's time we pinched him in half," the purple alien twins (Legacy and Raisin) laughed in agreement. Preparing their claws for battle as they spoke in union "Time for some real fun," the silent robot partner Borg stood there panting his gas exhaust fumes. His whole red lava face flinched from his mechanical form, "I suggest we don't under estimate him remember what happened with Kakkarott" he said.  
  
Daiivu charged a powerful red fist into his hands laughing at that, "Don't worry Borg this time it'll be different now GET HIM" he zoomed down. Immediately following their leader the whole gang attacked Mewtwo, a blind fury of fists, energy blasts, and kicks flew insanely at Mewtwo. But to all of their angry amazement, the psychic speed was too fast to keep up with. Mewtwo zipped left to right, dodging every single blow Almond growled out.  
  
"This is ridiculous stop dodging and fight back you coward" Mewtwo's eyes glared an ice cold blue at Almond, flaring his arms into the air he cried out. Unleashing a powerful blast of psychic energy into a shield like orb around him, it flew everyone away from him instantly. Almond sneered as Mewtwo flew towards him baring his forearms into a tackle Almond charged at him, "COME ON let's see what you got ya pale faced FUUUUUUCCCKKK."  
  
The scream gurgling from Almond was more pain filled then pride filled, the backside of the massive red haired warrior bulged out like a car hit him. Mewtwo had bashed a blue charged energy fist right into Almond's chest, firing another blast Almond dropped to the floor groaning in burning pain. The Twins screamed out flying forward their purple claws barraging attacks, flaring from their leather jackets "DIE, DIE, DIE" they shouted out together.  
  
"Not so fast" Mewtwo charged his blue shield again deflecting the blasts, soon as he dropped it Legacy flew out and skull bashed his head. "HA right between their eyes, now Raisin get his tail," Legacy said grappling Mewtwo's head. The purple twin leaped out laughing at the purple tail "I got it, I got it," Mewtwo smirked a grin on his tiny lips "Yes you do CONFUSION" he said. A blinding force of psychic energy flashed into Legacy's eyes, blinding him.  
  
He stumbled back holding his eyes, Mewtwo then grabbed Raisin behind him and smashed him into Legacy crashing them both into the ground. Daiivu fired a powerful red blast from his hands screaming, "YOU'LL PAY," "Time for some heavy artillery" cried Borg as his chest opened up into weapons. A barrage of energy blasts and missiles fired out at Mewtwo, zooming upward. Mewtwo grinned & easily teleported out of the way, sending the blasts back.  
  
Daiivuu and Borg scream as the blasts crash them with explosive burns, dropping their sizzling bodies to the ground where Mewtwo reappeared. "Pathetic fools" "I agree" before he could turn to the voice, Mewtwo's body and limbs were tied. Trapped tightly in binding black tentacles it seemed, like from an octopus soon the rest of it followed. He looked up and spotted a purple human woman with tall white hair, moving on the octopus tentacles.  
  
"Ursula" Mewtwo replied the sea witch cackled and flexed her fingers out, checking her nails "Quite right hun and quiet a fight you gave these guys. Impressed an old sea witch out of it too" Ursula said slyly grinning to him, as if coming onto him almost. "So it would seem" he said firmly, suddenly turning his eyes towards flapping wings. Ursula looked up and frowned her red lips, a black thin devil like being landed on a thin mountain rock peak.  
  
"Devimon do you mind I'm kinda busy here" the dark Digimon lord, ignored Ursula & unfolded his black bony arms flexing the black leathery design suit. "I have no time for pretty squabbles sea witch, it has come to my attention that the meeting is beginning in a few moments" Ursula raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" she asked Devimon nodded flapping his black torn wings, already heading skyward "Emperor Palpatine wants everyone to be there."  
  
Ursula groaned as she loosened her tentacles, letting Mewtwo hover and teleport away with a loud groan. She wrapped her tentacles over the battered bodies of Taurus troops, and slugged on out of there grumbling "I know take the trash out seems my new job here." Villains all around them seemed to flock and flourish to the meeting. Machine clanks ruptured loudly. Devimon's devil red eyes watched the hulking robots, Ed-209 and Kaine pass him by.  
  
The spider legs of creepy crawling eight legged freaks, tumbling Munchies, and rolling Critters fill the dusty roads. Metal Sonic seen blazing through the trails at super sonic speed, zipping past a bunched up line up of Gremlins. The scaly reptile goblins laughed and cackled insanely as they crawled forward, the brain Gremlin clapped his claws together calling to all of them. "Now, now keep it ordered people we can't be late" said the brain Gremlin.  
  
He chuckled adjusting his glasses as the spidery Mohawk approached him, twitching his tarantula legs as he spoke to the Brain. "Boogie man" Brain laughed at that patting his spider mutated friend with his brown scaled claws, "Now don't be silly my dear Mohawk of course you don't have to sit by him. If all the bugs and snakes creep you out they crawl away from the Oogie Boogie man go on now," crossing his arms in a hissing pout Mohawk left.  
  
Massive machine gears grinded as the thundering footsteps of a fighting machine named, Fulgore entered the crowded area raising electricity fists. "By the heavens fury and God's will, I the mighty angel of destruction have come to PUNISH YOU ALL" Fulgore burst into maniacal mechanical laughter. CLANK! Fulgore grumbled rubbing his steel head, and yellow ponytail. Turning red robot eyes to the steel razor claws of Super Shredder.  
  
The massive muscular mutant man crossed his razor blade arms, his mega muscles flexing under his purple body suit and gleaming shredder claws. "Luko stop dicking around in there and get your ectoplasmic ass in gear," Shredder boomed behind his black metal mask watching Fulgore shake. The mean machine warrior shook violently, his eyes glared a blue glow. Suddenly his chest expelled a blue and white ghost, with a twisted old toothy face.  
  
Luko mumbled as he floated by Super Shredder "Your no fun at all," Shredder shrugged his shoulder blades as Fulgore became normal again. "HEY come back here you metal possessing FREAK GRAHH" Fulgore waving his mecha arms in rage, suddenly collapsing under broken metal. He looked down to see his legs were totally dismantled, a being popped out. The ghoulish rat like beast had a huge nose, black hair, oily claws, and green.  
  
It laughed as it ran off dropping nuts and bolts from Fulgore's legs, he bashed his thunder fists into the ground with rage. "Oh yeah GOD DAMNED hilarious Gremlin," the ghost Gremlin chuckled rat like before scampering off. As the monsters, demons and ghouls gathered, Freeza and Cooler watched from behind a huge boulder. Glaring evil eyes at everyone. "What kind of super being of hell hides behind a fucking rock?" Cooler said.  
  
Freeza frowned and smacked his brother's massive purple/white armored chest, "For once SHUT UP no one invited you to watch ya whiny baby." Cooler growled flexing his white mandible jaws at Freeza, "Bitch I'm your older, and STRONGER brother can't cry to daddy for help anymore." Freeza turned around blasting an eye blast at Cooler's big white skull head, Cooler growled and crushed Freeza's tail "ARGH" "DAMMIT" they said.  
  
"ENOUGH" shouted Cell lurking deep within the shadows, he stepped between the quarreling Changelings peering to the podium for Palpatine. "Either way Freeza I don't trust this old fart anymore then you do" Cooler stated, clutching his purple fists tightly. "He's old but very powerful I wonder what he plans to "preach to us" Freeza replied watching Cell. Scratch his gold chin & ponder out loudly "Whatever it is we'll find out soon enough."  
  
to be continued... 


	3. The Meeting

The Meeting

It had been quite some time since a gathering of this magnitude had been done, so many beings of darkness and wicked ways filled Hell now. It was hard to keep track of. Countless monsters, demons, and every other creature of darkness that killed, maimed, or destroyed made their way to the meeting. Massive blue tentacles stomped across the Earth, whipping their slimy appendages as they dragged the colossal armored ID4 alien beside Jason.

"Don't you guys ever talk?" Azrael asked, blinking his devil red eyes to the 2 big blue monsters before him. The ID4 alien and Jason turned and faced Azrael, staring coldly at his red devil horns with their piercing eyes of evil. The devil backed up quickly as the slapping tentacles struck his white creamy suit, Jason blinked the one good eye he had through his filthy hockey mask. Simply flexing his dark blue suit muscles as he walked away with the ID4.

Azrael hissed "Real fucking hilarious" he turned as he felt a tap on his shoulder, a winged angel was beside him with bloody silver plated armor. Azrael laughed to the angel "Heya Bartlbe how's it been?" Bartlbe shrugged "Same old shit, a lot better living here in Hell then Earth...need a lift?". A simple nod answered him as Bartlbe booked his human arms under Azraels, hauling him up into the sky as he flew over the endless hordes of beasts.

"AHHH STOP I swear it was a joke Kodos GAH" screamed Uma Arachnids, the 6 armed black ninja spider female squeaked loudly. Skipping her feet along the dusty roads of Hell, screaming as she dodged a massive battle axe. A colossal sized lion monster known as Kodos, was slamming the gigantic blade at the ninja with every swung he could snarl and muster at her. "Uma...steal...sword...Kodos KILL" he growled before slamming it again.

Another squeak as her fast legs leaped away from the deadly blade, Uma panted as she flung out her webs from her 6 arms. Ensnaring the lion brute in a tangled glob and mess of twisted webs, and spinning spider strings. Kodos growled as he collapsed upon his heavy armored boots, growling at Uma. She sighed shaking her head as she spoke "Almost feel sorry for you, ever since you got infected by those toxic waste fumes you've been brain dead."

The countless number of chairs soon came into view, this was apparently the gathering spot for the villains. There was a big black stage, a stand, a microphone, and thousands of chairs for everyone (hopefully) to sit in. A floating man in red hovered into the row of chairs, his black boots clicking. Making loud clicking sounds as he hovered past the chairs to find his own, his massive red body suit and muscle tensed up as he sighed with boredom.

The man in red sat down beside a tall purple alien of slime and odd features, it was Ivan Ooze. "What's the deal with you buffalo you look like you sat on a Critter" Ivan asked, his purple chin wavered wetly in purple slime as he spoke. "The name is Bison, M. Bison to be exact and frankly IVAN, I have much better things to do then sit on my ass and hear some boring lectures."

Ivan Ooze simply smirked and waited for the meat sack named Bison, turned his pale thick face as he spat a purple slime wad into his ear. "YUCK HEY what was that for?" Bison demanded, Ivan Ooze looked at him dumbfounded. "Why whatever do you mean Buffalo?" Ivan snickered, Bison growled flaring an energy fist "It's Bison you overgrown pisswad" he said. A few minutes later Bison turned his head away again, and Ivan did the same.

A growl of rage was furiously building up in the general's massive muscles, Bison's energy aura was flaring tremendously at Ivan's little spit wads. He turned and faced the slime man saying, "Ivan if you spit one more time in my ear I'm gonna shove my fist down your throat and rip out your asshole." Ivan simply nodded and place his slimy purple fingers on his lap peacefully, Bison nodded and turned his head AGAIN. And well...take a wild guess.

Bison screamed and bashed his blue flaming fist into Ivan Ooze's stomach, it sank right into the warm, thick, creamy masses of Ivan's purple slimy body. Bison stared baffled at the disgusting display and immediately removed his fist, groaning and moaning as he left the seat flicking slime from his fingers. Ivan laughed as a new villain sat by him, it was the T- 1000. The silver liquid cop bot stared at him before saying "Slime forever?", Ivan said it right back.

"Slime Forever" and with that laugh both T-1000 and Ivan Ooze struck high five's, feeling their legs get pressed as a red suited man with silver hair walked by. His long silver white hair dangled from the yellow orb in his right eye, politely making his way through the chairs saying "Excuse me" "Pardon me." Pegasus sat down on a chair with a sigh soon expressing a bigger one, once he saw the annoying black leather jacket of who he was sitting next to.

"You know Frost just because your a bad boy vampire doesn't mean you have to dress like a loser" Pegasus said, Frost stared at the man blankly. Pegasus simply grinned wider "The punk look is out" he said softly, Frost shrugged his black shoulder before blasting a glob of blood to his gold eye. Grinning his fangs to the disgusted Pegasus as he laughed, Frost leaned in and said "Fuck off faggot. I don't take fashion advice from queer balls."

Pegasus growled and insulted back "Ass" "Fairy" "Dirt bag" "Dog humper" "Blood sucker" "One eye" "Fang face" "Jack off" "Dog shit" 'WHY YOU." The loud growls and screams continued to grovel and banter about loudly, Pegasus and Frost were strangling each other's throats as they screamed. "HEY WATCH IT" a loud voice screamed, a geeky looking man in black glasses, red curly hair, and a thick black lawyer suit jumped from his seat.

Seeing the purple jaded scales of a reptile sitting on his seat, the invisible colored coat of lizard's skin revealed Randal Boggs growling angrily. Randal snapped "Next time ask for the seat ya 4 eyed loser excuse for a lawyer," the man suddenly dissolved into a pile of disgusting maggots. Squirming and wiggling their putrid yellow little bodies, Randal leaped up screaming loudly. Watching the disgusting bugs and worms, crawl away to another open seat.

Raising a scaled hand in the air angrily Boggs shouted "VERRY funny Maggot Man, that trick worked real well on the Slayer ya JACKOFF." Suddenly a monster approached the stage, it was the clown dressed Digimon, Piedmon. He stared down his white masked face to the crowds, seeing a massive horde of monsters of all shapes, sizes, and appearances. Cracking his yellow gloved knuckles loudly, he spoke into the microphone.

"Freaks and weirdoes of all kinds until our main speaker arrives, I the glorious and most stupendously talented performer Piedmon. Shall provide you with the best and most certainly ONLY, talented show in all of Hell." In a loud barrage of groaning cries from the bickering crowds, Piedmon performed. Tossing colorful balls in the air, juggling them, doing stupid disappearing tricks with his white hanky, even juggling swords with bombs.

"GET OFF THE STAGE YOU GAY OLD HACK" a voice screamed, Piedmon instantly dropped the toys and hurled his swords about angrily. "I demand to know who said that" Piedmon said, hissing and growling as he hurled sword after sword into the crowds. Slicing into villain after villain. One of them bounced off of Tokka's hard chest plate shell, he chuckled loudly. Another sword sliced into the black suited chest of the Headless horseman.

He yanked it out and angrily raised his black gloved hand into the air, cursing as best he could without a mouth. Akerea hissed as a sword sliced through her red chest and tattered dress, her snake hands angrily felt inside the hole. "You killed my dress you freak, you know how hard it is for a ghost to get a god damned decent outfit?" Akerea said, Ghozer replied "I heard that shit." Yet despite all his sword slinging attacks, Piedmon couldn't find the guy.

He finally turned his red and black eye angrily towards a hopping little monkey, a growl shuddered from Piedmon's furious lips "Monkeybone." The laughing chimp danced around the chairs juggling his own balls, laughing as he imitated Piedmon "Look I'm a clown faggot I suck dog ass all night." Monkeybone bursted into a roar of laughter, wagging his slapping brown tail. Unaware the cartoon chimp was slapping the fur/fanged filled face of a beast.

A most highly pissed off and large beast wearing a black trench coat, with yellow light fur and razor claws for hands. Toad groaned to his friend "Sabertooth just grab the little shit or I'll eat him because this is annoying," Sabertooth snorted. Monkeybone squealed loudly "AH what's going on?", feeling his brown tail get yanked by into the claw paw hands of Sabertooth. He roared a furious scream of fangs and spit at his face, as he growled.

"Hit the road monkey shit" Sabertooth growled loudly, as he hurled the brown imp/rat monkey into the air at a thousand screaming miles per hour. Smacking him right into Piedmon's face on stage. The 2 immediately began brawling, and like most monsters senselessly beating the shit out of each other. "GOD can we get this over with, I'll be growing moss by the time this ends" Slappy groaned, the possessed dummy sat by an angier Mummymon.

The mummy Digimon roared his moldy old jaws into a scream "Down in front already," Scorpion came to the call leaping his yellow suited self up. "GET OVER HERE" the dead warrior shouted, hurling his demon spear from the palm of his hand. The screeching beast wrapped itself around Monkeybone and Piedmon, as Scorpion violently jerked them off stage. Finally the black curtains were moving, and the real main star appeared.

The red faced menace himself, Darth Maul lead the way as he appeared on stage first. A hideous snarl of stone stare painted his dark demented face, Darth Maul kept his twin light sabers in hand to protect his master. Zarbon watched from the side lines quietly humming to himself, "Darth Maul huh?". A grunting blue face Vinegar simply frowned at the sight of the dark warrior, "HM that Darth Maul doesn't look so tough neither does that bag of bones."

Dr. Gero frowned and slapped Vinegar's face with his wrinkled robot hand, hushing him to be quiet as he spoke. "You brainless simpleton Darth Maul is one of the most lethal warriors in all of Hell, a master of all forms of combat. But as bad as he is Darth Maul is nothing compared to his master, though neither do not appear frightening in appearance they are EXTREMELY strong." Vinegar regretfully nodded as he watched the Emperor step out.

Babidy cursed to himself as he kicked the ground mumbling angrily, "Blast that withered old fool his magic powers exceed mine exponentially. Just because he's the dark master of some force called the dark side, doesn't make him any better then any of us." A blue faced soldier approached Cooler, raising a white gloved hand to his master. "What is it Sauzza?" Cooler asked, the blonde haired man asked "Sir why did he call us here?".

The green faced muscle man of Boujack's men, Bido nodded as he clenched his orange bearded teeth in a growl. "He's never wanted us all together here before, so what the hell is so important he does it now?" Bido asked. But neither Cooler nor Freeza nor Cell could answer their questions. The Emperor was in a league all on his own, and no one knows what he's thinking. The villains establish a long hush, as the Emperor approached.

The old pale white man coughed tiredly as he spoke into the microphone, his dark eyes though shadowed by his black cloak. Just made his terrifying appearance, all the more dominating. "Prisoners of Hell I Emperor Palpatine call this meeting to order, I have called you here for a very important reason. And it is for that reason I demand NONE of you talk, snicker, or try to leave during the meeting. If you do Darth Maul would be more then happy to help.

NOW...as well all know Hell has been the prison we've all feared of going to, foolishly when we were alive we all thought we were invincible. Unable to be killed or destroyed, and yet here we all are now. Trapped for an eternity in this rotten shithole excuse for a prison, or so we thought. When we first started to gather together in these meetings, it was a fact we scared King Enma. It is also because of these meetings that we over through the ogres.

Ever since then we have lived in this prison in our own system of rules, and our own ways outside of those bumbling buffoons. But it is still a prison nonetheless. We were all tired and sick of being locked away in here like rats, so we tried escaping. Janemba, Imhotep, Tempist, Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero, Red, all villains who tired to open Hell forever and sadly failed. That is the subject of today's meeting my good men, we are going to finally be free.

Now I know what some of you are already saying or thinking, I'm off my rockers. But I assure you I'm not, SO DON'T FUCKING THINK THAT. Ahem...it has come to my attention that what we need to escape Hell, is a plan. Not just any plan. A plan that unites the forces of evil together, into one unstoppable force. Gathering up every low life and monster in Hell, and working together to overthrow King Enma and escape this wretched cage.

Now we have all failed miserably trying to escape before on our own, and as much as you all hate doing it. Teamwork seems to be the only way to succeed. However as much as I want to take credit for the brilliant plan, that has been so superbly concocted into reality. I sadly cannot. My eyes have been opened, opened by a particular recruit that Hell has within. A recruit who has proved himself worthy to be by my side, and aid our dark cause.

His plan was first shown to me only hours ago, and it blew me away instantly. The sheer stroke of brilliance this being has unleashed, is too grand for words. And it is for that reason that when the revolution comes, and the forces of Hell shall rise up to rule Earth once again. That this being shall lead the charge along my side of course, and charge straight head into victory. Darth Maul bring out my guest" Palpatine said proudly, Maul nodded to him.

The whole gallery of rouges leaned in closely to see whom it was, though every being in Hell was there obviously one wasn't. And that's because Palpatine was saving whoever this mystery monster is, to be the grand guest. The black curtains faded away as Darth Maul revealed the being to them, gasps and cries of shock and unbelievable surprise echoed loudly. Not even Cell or Freeza, could understand the impossible importance this being held.

Staring eyes of evil trailed up the being's white feet, crawling up his twisted body. A slapping purple tail stroke the black wood of the stage floor. Oddly shaped hands cupped tightly into the creature's thin but strong forearms. A piercing gaze of evil purple eyes glared a powerful blue aura in their pupils. Palpatine only smiled wider and wider, at the stunned looks on everyone's faces. "IT'S MEWTWO" they all shouted out as Mewtwo grinned evilly.

Mewtwo grinned "All right boys and ghouls...here's the plan".

---------------------

to be continued...


	4. Operation:Payback

Operation: Payback

BOOM! SHATTER! KABANG! Explosions of raging fire and incinerating explosive attacks, crashed into the shattering mountains of Hell. The blood red sky rained with flaming brimstone, followed by insidious laughter echoing loudly. Rumblings of epic crashes shattered into King Enma's high hell palace, he screamed loudly in shock. "What's going on? It feels like a world war is going on down there" Enma shouted. In fury he bashed his fist into his desk, screaming to the nearest guard "Find out NOW! Whatever is going on I want it stopped and I MEAN RIGHT FUCKING NOW".

Nervously the blue ogre nodded and gulped and nodded furiously, he ran his black shoes into a frantic panic of running and screaming. Shouting into a megaphone "Mez Gauz GET YOUR ASSES DOWN IN HELL, find out what's going on King Enma's orders". The ringing sounds of the orders echoed all too familiar and loudly to the 2 ogre goons, they only shuddered in cowardly fear. They only remembered all to well what happened last time they tried to keep the villains in check. Mez gulped "There gonna rip us apart".

Gauz only shook his hair/horn head lightly to his red devil companion, Gauz grunted as he flexed his big blue muscles "Don't forget were the baddest ogres in all of Hell. Besides you can't kill someone already in Hell" Mez grabbed Gauz's white Hell shirt, furiously shaking him as he screamed "YOU DOLT WERE STILL ALIVE GAUZ". Gauz shoved his frantic pal off and replied "But those freaks don't know that, the worst they can do is just hurt us a little now let's get going before King Enma punishes us".

After at least 5 to 20 minutes of countless groveling, whimpering, begging, and even blubbering. Mez and Gauz made their way down to the fiery depths of Hell; it's been quite some time since they returned to that hateful place. Ever since Goku landed down there by accidentally falling off Snake Way, he's been beating villains left to right. And that only meant tougher and meaner customers, for Mez and Gauz to deal with. First Cell then Janemba, then Tempest, god only knows what those hell creeps were doing now.

"Special delivery AIR MAIL FROM HELL HA, HA, HA" cackled the Green Goblin, launching a shower fall of screaming concussion missiles from his bat glider. Gauz and Mez screamed as they leaped away, barely missing the bombs crashing behind them. Green Goblin snickered "Is that how you repay someone's welcome back gift? HAHAHA", he hovered there standing up tall and broadly on his steel glider. The shiny emerald green armored suit glimmered brightly against his yellow eyes, and green pecs. Gauz shouted "Give it up Norman all those fancy weapons may have done you good in real life, but your in hell where you belong now". Mez screamed back "YEAH you think you can overthrow hell by yourself?", that only caused the Goblin to laugh. Tossing his demonic faced helmet head back, laughing an ungodly cackle of sinister laughter. "Now who said I was doing that alone?" Goblin chuckled, as another bomb zoomed down. But it wasn't his this time. Mez and Gauz screamed as it catapulted them into the sky.

The colossal explosion shattered a red burst of savage red energy bombs, shattering rock and fire to engulf the 2 ogres like hellfire. A female cackle soon could be heard, Green Goblin continued to zoom and hover but this time with a flying mate. It was Yuzuha. "Good it's about time someone showed up to appreciate the fireworks" Yuzuha said, twisting her silver purple like elf hair in her claws as she launched more energy bombs. Chasing after the screaming panicking ogres on her own hover disc with the Goblin.

Mez shrieked "Okay Einstein NOW what do we do? Maybe if we just ignore them they'll go away HUH", Gauz was about to angrily respond to that. Pumping his legs harder and harder, moving not as fast as Mez could go. But sure as hell moving his ass before it got barbecued. Suddenly they stopped after hearing an odd roaring sound, the sound of rusted metal coming to vibrant shocking life. Nervously but curious the 2 ogres turned around.

Mez bulged his weeping eyes of fright behind his thick black glasses, at the sound and sight of a gigantic charged up chainsaw. A screaming lunatic wearing human skin on his face, with messed up brown hair, a tattered dark blue suit, holding that same chainsaw, didn't help much. "AHHHH LEATHERFACE" they screamed together, before splitting up and running like hell as the chain saw sliced down into the stone and dirt floor. Striking the area just seconds after the 2 cowardly goons left, left into more trouble.

Sweat and fear were grappling Gauz's heart, shaking his bones and organs in a frantic panic attack. Legs and arms running like a marathon runner at speeds he could only wish would go faster, not even bothering to see the giant being he just crashed into. "HEY watch where your going, do you have any idea who your ACK messing with?" Gauz squeaked. The crushing iron grip of a pair of demented fingers crushed his throat, jerking his body off of the ground. Staring fearfully into the dragon eyes of the beastly Goro.

"Actually yes I do I'm messing with a worthless sack blue berry crap known as GAUZ" Goro shouted, crushing his 4 arms even tighter around the blue beast's struggling neck. Suddenly his chest was pressed against blood red steel claws; he gasped seeing the wicked Carnage symbiote aiming deadly razor claws at his chest. Carnage cackled maniacally "Now open wide and say WAHHHHH! AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA". A loud shriek roared from the blue ogre's trembling, screaming lips. Mez shuddered loudly. He knew he should help his friend, but both Mez and Gauz were well aware that neither of them had the speed or power that the villains had. "Don't be so tense there speedy RELAX, come and play to calm your nerves" chuckled a sickly laugh from behind. Mez shrieked at the top of his lungs "AHHHHH Grundel" he screamed. Immediately bolting as his black sneakers leaving a screaming trail of super sonic speed fire behind him, running far, far away. The green goblin like ghoul Grundel, chuckled in his soft voice.

Grundel flashed his cold yellow eyes to the sky, and pointed his black trench coat claw towards Mez hissing "Give him a real run for his money boys". In seconds the sounds of roaring mechanical jets screamed across the sky, Mez didn't dare look behind. But he did. Eyes bulged out from his black glasses at the horrifying sights behind him. In the air he was being stalked by a red pterodactyl, a mechanical red dragon, a blue red eyed jet, and a huge fire ant. "Shit it's the fucking Predacons" Mez screamed as he ran faster.

As he continued his panicking run he soon found himself joined by Gauz, panting and sweating furiously to his partner "This is freaking crazy there working together again". Mez grumbled in the same panting pattern "I know what the hell is going on? These guys are the scum of the earth and everything else in between, they've never been good pals". The smirking air born dinosaur grinned to the fellow robots in disguise, chuckling to them "Let's TERRORIZE". In seconds the animals began to transform into huge robots.

"Terrorsaur TERRORIZE", "Megatron TERRORIZE", "Inferno TERROIZE", the blue jet simply changed without any command code. Jetstorm cackled "Hurry, hurry everybody don't miss the 8th wonder of the world, 2 ogres blasted into oblivion. All in favor say DIE" in seconds an endless barrage of explosive bombs, and destructive laser weaponry rained down upon the scrambling ogres like raining death. The maniacal Inferno cackled as his flame blaster gun, launched colossal fire balls in mass rapid fire.

Terrorsaur's shoulder cannons, purple eye laser beams, and hand held blaster rained down right beside Jetstorm's fully blue body assault cannons. The dragon Megatron commanded his troops firmly "YES this is quite amusing, but don't forget the plan. Just lead the 2 buffoons to the outskirts of Hell. Once there we scare them off so they alert King Enma, and then we will finally be FREE" Megatron fired a massive fire blast. It's slammed into the fiery red rock of Hell, exploding a mass mountain of fire and stones.

Faster and faster the ogre's legs pumped and pulsated with burning sensations, both inside and outside of their sweating/running bodies. Feeling the ground and air explode in furious flames of savage pyro energy, and destructive explosives ravaging them like mad. Ruptured rocks slammed and tripped them across their panicking burning feet, tripping to the ground they gasped at a pair of HUGE claws before their trembling eyes. The most hideous and disgusting looking troll stood before them.

Drooling snots, spit, and sweat dabbled off his jagged upper walrus like tusks, pimples and boils litter his pale and disgusting freak facial hide. Brown shaggy hair decorated his midget but horn jagged body, gray old pants and boots adorn his small but wider legs. Finally topping his grueling, gooey, gangly hands with colossal claws breaking from his long fingers. The monster was well known both facially and physically to the frightened 2 ogres. Trantor the troll screamed as he slammed his claws slashing out at their heads.

But dashing from the left only brought them with a smashing steel foot on the right, just narrowly again missing the cyber stomp. Trailing their eyes back up again, they found another oh too familiar and gruesome face. Punk pink Mohawk hair with beady black goggle eyes, face stretched out against his wire coated neck. His body was buffed out with massive mechanical gears and armor plating, his buff chest sporting a bar code number. While legs were diamond gray and just as thick, with pronged claw sided toes.

Adding to the overall hammering threat with massive long buff bionic forearms, his right claw in particularly noted. LONG claws that can stretch out like steel jagged octopus tentacles to slice opponents apart, Gishame's prime but failing trick against Gali. The Battle Angel. Jerking to their feet both Mez and Gauz leapt from the claw smashing attacks, of both Gishame and Trantor. Only to run straight in front of 2 blocking, armed, and most certainly dangerous and deadly Digimon, Mummymon and Arukennimon.

Mez suddenly blinked his black glasses eyes across the 2 Digimon, spotting what the 2 were blocking them from. A gasp trembled from his breathless red lips, it was a magical circle formed by 5 of the most powerful wizards in all of Hell. Shang T'sung and Master Vile on the far left, raising their energy charging hands in the air. Dispensing powerful super nova black magic. On the far right of the magic circle were Jafar and Babidy, chanting the magical words repetitively. Hands sparking powerful magic spell beams.

And in the dead center of the black magic circle, standing on the dark and blood drawing of the eye of Hell. (Thanks to 13 ghost ghoulies: The Jackal, The Hammer, The Juggernaut, The Torn Prince, and The Great Child for eye of Hell drawing). Stood the mysterious and extremely powerful sorcerer known as The Wise Man, loyal servant to the dead Doom Phantom. Raising his blue crystal magic ball into the air, powering up and combining his magic along with Babidy, Shang T'sung, Jafar and Master Vile.

Mummymon chuckled behind his gangly gooey teeth at the 2 ogres, "Naughty, naughty mustn't ease drop now HA, HA". The twisted Digimon blasted a powerful blast from his massive scatter blaster, joined by his dark master. The spider shooting black beauty Arukennimon, she chuckled as the ogres ran "Run your assess off you'll all DIE, DIE AND DIE again in the end". After countless acts of terror, torture, and torment skewered into the heart exploding bodies, of the running ex-guards of Hell and it's inhabitants.

Mez and Gauz immediately bolted up the secret passage way to King Ema's desk in the check in station. The same path they used to trick Goku when he first came to Hell, after accidentally falling off of Snake Way when he searched for training under King Kai. The massive red ogre king turned his black eyes downward in shock, spotting Mez and Gauz. Zooming past the gate ways with burning sneakers set aflame, screaming "WE FUCKING QUIT". And with that the 2 ogre goons vanished out of sight and history.

Growling with fury King Enma screamed as he angrily bashed his hammer into his desk, shouting to his other ogre men "GOD DAMMIT this has gone on for far too long". In seconds he was greeted by a commanding army of well armed and outfitted ogre soldiers, each equipped with powerful paralyzing weaponry. They were well aware the villains could not be killed while residing in Hell, hence why stun blasters were used. This way it could stall the bad guys big bad parade, seeing as how normal firepower would do jack.

King Enma commanded loudly "Get your red horned asses down there and show those scum sucking lunatics whose boss, I want each and every last one of them to be taught a lesson NOW GO". The ogres turned towards the same exit and Mez and Gauz ran out from, and stormed down their invasion team of thousands of blue, heavily armed ogres. Once their dark brown shoes clicked into the dusty reddish sands of Hell's floor, the ogres glared their black glasses eyes out. Searching for the source of the trouble.

But much to their surprise the area was completely desolated, not a single condemned soul was to be found. One of the female ogres said curiously "Where did everybody go?", the lead ogre squinted his glasses eyes closely to finally find someone in sight. It was the black magic circle the wizards were in. Shang T'sung, Babidy, Jafar, Master Vile, and Wise man still in their magic incantation spell. A smug smirk painted the ogre's face, "So there's the trouble making son of a AH" he gasped loudly, his gun flew from his hands.

In fact every ogre had lost their stun guns. They flew right out of their hands in the blink of an eye, hovering above their clueless heads until exploding in a burst of blue energy. The same girl ogre shrieked and pointed to the found culprit, Mewtwo was there grinning a tiny smirk. His white cupped hand smoking with blue psychic energy fumes. "It's not nice to play with toys boys and girls" Mewtwo mocked, the ogres were dead pale blue. The leader stammered in shock "Who the hell are you?", Mewtwo simply vanished.

Another pair of problems appeared before their faces, the lead ogre growled. Both Imhotep the dreaded super mummy, and the monstrous Scorpion King were there. Blocking there path, snapping black pinchers, and decaying clawed hands. The commander ogre laughed and raised their fists into the air, shouting "Don't let those freaks stop you there's 2 of them and 100 of us". But that was about to change. The Scorpion King raised his black claws to the air and, screamed a high shrilled scream.

Behind him the sands of Hell began to boil and turn black, Imhotep turned around screaming a similar cry to the gurgling dusts of grit and sand. Seconds emerge as the tick tock of the clock ran out, as did the color on the now trembling ogres. The sands behind them had suddenly amassed to a colossal number of ancient monsters from the past. Imhotep had his loyal mummy priests and followers, black Jackal headed Anubis warrior monsters followed the Scorpion King. The black army charging towards one little area.

"SHIT RUN" the ogres turned their asses in high gear and ran at full speed, immediately being crushed, dwarfed, smashed, trashed, and attacked by the savage Egypt monsters. The diversion was wet and perfectly matched, Imhotep screamed the signal word out "IMU-SETNA" (For all those Egypt people out there it means "destroy" or "kill them"). Screams of magical words chant and rave higher in the halls of Hell, the energies of 5 wizards emerge. In seconds a catastrophic explosion erupted like a supernova volcano.

The mighty magic energy of Shang T'sung, Babidy, Master Vile, Jafar, and the Wise man. Had unleashed a powerful force of destructive super magic unlike anything ever seen before. Almost instantly the barrier behind the giant's rock was shattered. The colossal monsters such as Hydra, King Ghidorah, Hildengarn and a host of other giant monsters. But the worst has yet to come undone. The real powerful force of the magic, was to summon the most powerful creature that Earth has ever seen or faced against.

Emperor Palpatine may have ruled the underlings in Hell's wake, but deep underground beneath all of the freaks and geeks alike. Laid dormant the most deadly threat to life's existence as we know it. The machine like goddess known to the world as Galateya, the beautiful silver steel angel of death and destruction rose from the cracked ground. Her energy so unfathomable and so powerful that not even King Enma could destroy her, all they could do is bury her in the center of Hell's ground. But now she was finally freed.

With her incredible powers and god like abilities, she easily shattered through the barriers and walls blocking the check in station from the boundaries of Hell and Snake Way. Hence the purpose of the wizards deadly alliance in black magic. With Galateya unleashed upon life and death as we know it, no longer were the villains held prisoner. King Enma gasped seeing the steel goddess roar from the fiery depths of Hell, breaking right through his floor and front door. Following her was the other villains from Hell.

Once he opened his baffled and unbelieving eyes, he spotted six beings upon his desk. Standing there with the smuggest of all evil, proudly, pride filled smirks. Cell, Tempest, Emperor Palpatine, Bowser, the Grim Reaper, and Mewtwo. King Enma stammered in petrified fear, his black beard twitching from sweating, "Its impossible...impossible". The 6 deadly monsters approached the front of his desk in slow, shadowy, thumps of their crushing feet. Staring their merciless eyes of evil right at Enma's, and saying.

The villains laughed together "Were baaaaaaaaaaaaaaak".

-----------------

To be continued.


	5. Revolution

Revolution  
  
The dark flaming embers and boiling and soaring through piles of shattered wood, King Enma was stammering in pale faced horror in his sweated red devil face. Fear crushed his heart; terror gripped his soul, seeing the nightmare he knew would come eventually. The monsters had escaped from Hell. After countless years, centuries, and endless millennia, hell has been a prison for every living and dead form of evil in life's existence. But now they have finally broken through the barriers and are now right at his devil red face.  
  
"How I have to know how you did it...ii-i-i-it's impossible, we took every precaution" Enma stammered. His eyes were literally bugling from his widening sockets, never in his greatest nightmares had he dreamed up this kind of horror to be unleashed. Cell tossed back his head and laughed wickedly at the terrified ogre god, Tempest growled "Our afterlife has been miserable thanks to you and your shit hole excuse for a prison". Bowser added with a fierce snarl "Your gonna pay for what you did to us you bearded bastard".  
  
Enma could barely keep attention drawn to just those beings on his desk alone, for there was millions more of the little devils. Rampaging through out the check in station, thousands of dead spirits were fleeing to parts unknown. Trying to escape their monstrous wrath as death, destruction and suffering attacked them as they ran. Bursts of flame roared across the ogres, blue hands fumbling collars as they screamed endless yelps of terror and death. Fangs were licked by the hideous laughter, of the beautiful vampire god.  
  
Akasha, the dreaded Queen of the damned and all those apart of the un-dead. She cackled bloody fangs to the ogres "Run until you die miserable little insects, YES OH YES! Run while you can for we are finally FREE" flashing her long white fingers to the ground. Flames roared and fried the screaming ogres. Laughter echoed from the fang filled jaws of Hades, "Now that's one hot dead chick and hey speaking of hot FASCHWOOM BABY!" Hades laughed, causing a fiery down fall of flaming bombs of gas and fire.  
  
Not even the sky was safe; countless blasts of plasma cannons and energy weapons struck ogres. Black glasses shattered as blood gasped from their lips. One Ogre man panicked as he ran faster and faster, trying to escape the pounding steps of 3 monstrous figures behind him, it was the black lion Scar, the man-beast known as Saber tooth, and the black hideous space abomination known as the "Alien". The Alien beast gouged out a pair of inner snapping jaws at the ogre. It sliced into his back, halting him in a pool of blood.  
  
Megatron and his wicked Preadacons fired rapid blasts of energy, piles of wood and metal rained down in flaming chunks of filth. Scorponock locked his grey claw misses with a red missile; he turned his slacked looking jaws to Quickstrike. He chuckled "Now watch how a real scorpion launches a weapon HA"; the red missile screamed out and exploded on the bottom bowels of the desks floor. Quickstrike laughed and shoved him aside, he flexed his cobra arm blaster as he sneered "Hell's tarnation that fucking sucked.  
  
You wanna be a pussy arachnid and sit there all you want, be my guest but me this is GIDDY UP TIME HA, HA" Quickstrike ran his orange metal feet into the fray. Elsewhere Digimon's hell warriors were easily smacking the stuffing from the fleeing ogres, they were blocking off the path to Snake way. Piedmon cackled as he saw trump swords slicing into the fleeing blue beasts like tissue paper. Long black leather arms were proving much like fly swatters for Devimon, laughing with each little smack.  
  
Myotismon chuckled his fangs "Come on devil man if your gonna inflict some damage, make it HEAVY! Grizzly Wing". The swarm of black demon bats flew from his dark blue cape and coat, the ogre women, men and children all screamed tear flows of maddening pains. Feeling the bats slice and shred at their blue bleeding bodies, but soon powerful slams of heavy black bodies crushed them into the ground. They watched as launching spiders slammed onto them, injecting toxic fangs of feasting spider jaws.  
  
Spider Smith laughed as he clapped his black arachnid hands together, flexing his human like spider jaws in delight. "Beautiful children simply beautiful, they don't call you the 8 legged freaks for nothing HA" the future Dr. Smith chuckled in his arachnid mandibles. Berter grinned his pearly white fangs to Jeice, his orange little buddy from the dreaded Ginyu Force. The blue speed demon cackled "First one to score 50 kills get's a candy bar", Jeice laughed "You're on blue boy". Both screamed and flared their energy auras.  
  
In seconds speed flashes of blue and red were dashing across the carnage filled fields, watching blood splatter through out blinded ogres. Berter and Jeice were slicing their super sonic fast fists, through guts, blood and bones. Just beside them the ogres were running towards large wooden cabinets fumbling to get the locks open. Suddenly 4 ogres in the group were blasted by energy waves as they suddenly exploded in mass splatters. "BABIBDA" the voice screamed out, a young black spiky haired ogre turned with a gasp.  
  
Babidy, the sick twisted wizard who resurrected Majin Buu from his egg on Earth, was there with smoking mole little hands. Babidy grinned "Not very sporting of you little blue snots to try and grab weapons behind our backs, quite the treacherous move if you ask me. But personally when in times of mass slaughter and death, I would always recommend keeping your eye on your backside wouldn't you agree Ms. Glory?" The black haired ogre gasped and turned around a second too late, his neck was broken.  
  
The shattered blood gushed hands were yanked from his neck, as the beautiful evil goddess stared at her bare hands. Glory pouted to Babidy "You know next time you could warn me if he's gonna be a bleeder, this is a VERY hard dress to come by Boo, boo". The wicked wizard sneered "For FUCK'S SAKE IT'S BABIDY BITCH". Massive fumes of rusted metal suddenly dissolve in a matter of seconds, crumbling to a desolated dead red. The steel wall shattered before the screaming bat beast known only as the Jersey Devil.  
  
The red rusted demon flapped its wings away, searching for other prey to liquefy. A pair of shadowy figures entered the destroyed door and peered into its contents, it held a colossal sized highly technologically designed machine. It was the spirit cleanser that Janemba had used to escape and unleash Hell many years ago. Elegar, a white pin headed alien with a red, blue, and yellow captain's like uniform entered the machine room. Scratching his empty head with long black claws, accompanying him was Sarrious.  
  
Elegar was immediately punched in the head by the cyborg arm of Sarrious, he grumbled "Ya over gown cactus wart what the hell was that for? That hurt god dammit". Sarrious shuddered his green scaly alien face as he spoke, "This is the soul cleanser you brainless putz. This very machine is the one thing that stands between holding the giant monsters and their destructive freedom". Suddenly the 2 backed away immediately at the sound of a blade. Black oil and slime oozed out into room, self splattering over the soul machine.  
  
A black oily head with a white eye bulged from the machine's steel gray surface, Inque replied "Leave it to me I'm real good and getting under everyone's skins..boys". No sooner did her bubbling crude flesh churn and boil the circuits of the soul machine, did an alarm go off. Flashing red lights emerged all over the station. Enma was dead pale now. Screams of sonic vibrations literally showered across the room, the red flashing alarm bells and lights exploded in a sonic explosion, freshly screamed form the Banshee.  
  
The green ghoulish witch hissed "Man those things can be a real pain in the ass", suddenly the ogres were now in an even bigger panic then before. Purple dark hair flowed from the shoulders of one lovely ogre woman, charging towards another gun shed. She shouted to the men "The soul cleanser has been breached, all of Hell and its inmates has been broken loose we need to get the super blasters NOW". One nerdy looking flannel pants ogre was fumbling with the lock, loudly speaking the combination "43, 21..uh".  
  
The ogre's voice was cut dead just like a piece of meat, and how fittingly so was he. The ogre woman known as Carla watched in horror as the geek ogre dropped in 2 bloody halves. She looked to the far right and saw the wielder of the massive axe that sliced the poor ogre apart, a monstrous sized lion beast covered in heavy battle armor and suits. Kodos growled "What war would be any fun without some casualties? HA, HA now come here" he roared and bashed his claws and axe into the ogres again and again.  
  
Scattering them away from the weapons cabinet. But Carla bravely fought for her master and people, pushing her flustered cheeks and worn out legs into a full speed dash. She kicked down the iron padlock with the thrust of her crackling high heeled shoe, but it worked. She thrusted open the doors and stared happily into the weapons cabinet, only to become pale and horrified at her discovery. A Scottish sounding steel phantom mask faced robot chuckled, "My, my that sure was sure some kick you used there missie".  
  
Soon a bronze colored female robot came beside the Scottish robot, Clank. She was Queen Machinea of the Machine Empire. And right beside her was her steel son Prince Sprocket, her eldest son prince Gasket, her daughter-in- law Princess Archerina, and her massive mechanical husband. "King Mondo at your service young lady, and your right Clank such bravery and devotion deserves a reward and here it is my dear", the blue robot king raised up a super blaster weapon. They all were holding them up to her.  
  
Prince Gasket chuckled steel lips "Time for a royal ass kicking", the blasters fired and vaporized the poor girl. More ogres were running around in a frantic panic, being blasted, crushed, sliced, diced, and torn apart from every which way they went. The Digimon monsters still blocked the exit to Snake way. So naturally the other side of the station's escape door would be the next way out. But their hopes soon died in horrible tears, watching a colossal steel door crash down in front of them. Someone locked the gate.  
  
The cackling black cloak of a red skinned echidna revealed his dark cyber eye, it was Kragok. Clutching the gate level for the steel escape door with his cybernetic arm, aiming a claw to the ogres with a laugh "Don't leave now the fun is JUST THE BEGINNING". No sooner do the ogres turn around are they screaming for their short lived lives, feeling their chests burst out with splatters of blood and guts across the blood red floor boards. Once the bodies struck the floor, laughter echoed from the lips of the alien shooters.  
  
Kuiwi, Dodoria, Zarbon, Recoome, Guldo, Sauzza, Doore, and Mace, all lent a lending energy slinging hand blast to the squealing ogres. Meanwhile outside on the stone outskirts of Snake Way. The palace to the most beautiful and deadly princess in the existence of the heavens and Hell known to all as Princess Snake. A knock came upon her Chinese gold and red door. Snake stared at the door with a frown "I bet its King Enma again asking me to harp another bill for my house on Snake way".  
  
The beautiful blue faced servant girl asked "Should we let him in?", Princess Snake nodded as the girls threw open the doors. But much to their surprise and amazement, it wasn't King Enma or even Goku for that matter. Outside standing lifelessly at their door steps, was a yellow Japanese looking mechanical cyber ninja robot. The machine's cyber eyes jolted to her artificial life, flinging his black tendril dreadlocks on his back. The yellow armor shimmered as the robot known as Cyrax, boomed to vocal energy life.  
  
Cyrax said "Greetings to you Princess Snake, and your most lovely and humble servants. By order of the new rulers of Hell and the heavens above, Cell wishes you all a happy afterlife in Hell" before their faces of confusion and dismay could arise. Cyrax flipped open his right arm and pressed buttons on a light board panel, they began to flash green lights as a digital clock began to tick down. Once sight caught hold of the remaining time left. Princess Snake and her servants immediately put 2 and 2 together and ran too late.  
  
5.  
  
4.  
  
3.  
  
2.  
  
1.  
  
KABOOM! The massive nuclear cloud and sonic wave of the destructive blast, showed Cell and the others clearly that Cyrax's search and destroy mission was a success. Bowser chuckled as he raised his claws happily in the air, giving a wicked HOOT, HOOT. Tempest smirked "Now with Princess Snake and the rest of the ogre buffoons finally out of way, we can reclaim what is rightfully ours once and for all EARTH". Palpatine chuckled his pale dead lips "Once again darkness shall rule the galaxy".  
  
King Enma gasped as he turned around, seeing tentacles and green tendrils wrap around and crush his body tightly. He looked down to see the beautiful deadly alien temptress, Serleena and the dreaded sea spirit Akerea dragged down the king ogre into hell. He gargled words out as his black bearded throat was crushed and gagged. Mewtwo mocked "Don't worry oh mighty King Enma, you won't have to suffer down there for very long". Bowser chuckled "He's right once the giants get out you'll be their very first play toy". Enma managed a final gaps of words towards them all "You'll all BURN FOR THIS".  
  
Cell grinned "Wrong big boy you're the one who's going to be doing the burning, we have been in the fire for far too long. Now it's time for your fat red ass to take heat. In the meantime as soon as Metal Sonic returns from rebuilding Cyrax up out on Snake way, we'll be out of your hair for good. After all we have much better things to do now that we are free. LIKE TAKE OVER EARTH. Every stuck up prick faced moron with a heart of gold and will of steel, has called himself a hero and has ruined our plans for the last time.  
  
This is not fairy tale world Enma, things don't always work out well in the end. But this time the tide has FINALLY come to change. Because here in this world, in OUR brand new world, the bad guys can win. VIVA LA REVOLUTION! Come my hell brethren and sisters and demons alike. OUR DAY HAS FINALLY COME, this is our world now. No longer will we be subjected to torture from the heroes of the world that is rightfully ours. Let us RISE up and claim our thrones, EARTH'S TIME HAS COME TO AN END.  
  
FOR WE SHALL HAVE OUR REVENGE!!  
  
Oh we're not gonna take it  
  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
  
Oh we're not gonna take it anymore  
  
We've got the right to choose and  
  
There ain't no way we'll lose it  
  
This is our life, this is our song  
  
We'll fight the powers that be just  
  
Don't pick our destiny 'cause  
  
You don't know us, you don't belong  
  
Oh we're not gonna take it  
  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
  
Oh we're not gonna take it anymore  
  
Oh you're so condescending  
  
Your gall is never ending  
  
We don't want nothin', not a thing from you  
  
Your life is trite and jaded  
  
Boring and confiscated  
  
If that's your best, your best won't do  
  
Oh.....................  
  
Oh.....................  
  
We're right/yeah  
  
We're free/yeah  
  
We'll fight/yeah  
  
You'll see/yeah  
  
Oh we're not gonna take it  
  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
  
Oh we're not gonna take it anymore  
  
Oh we're not gonna take it  
  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
  
Oh we're not gonna take it anymore  
  
No way!  
  
Oh.....................  
  
Oh.....................  
  
We're right/yeah  
  
We're free/yeah  
  
We'll fight/yeah  
  
You'll see/yeah  
  
We're not gonna take it  
  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
  
We're not gonna take it anymore  
  
We're not gonna take it, no!  
  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
  
We're not gonna take it anymore  
  
Just you try and make us  
  
We're not gonna take it  
  
Come on  
  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
  
You're all worthless and weak  
  
We're not gonna take it anymore  
  
Now drop and give me twenty  
  
We're not gonna take it  
  
Oh crinch pin  
  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
  
Oh you and your uniform  
  
We're not gonna take it anymore  
  
  
  
**(Song "Were not gonna take it" owned by Twisted Sister)**  
  
  
  
As the world itself cracked apart, and the gates of Hell opened once again. I tell you all not a single one of you would dare want to look at it. In a flash billions of lives were slaughtered before you could even blink back a tear of blood, it was the Armageddon. So many times have we feared when the end shall come, from where it shall come. But it came from the place that we all feared it would come one day, from the bowels of Hell. From US. We helped create the countless souls of darkness and evil within Hell's halls.  
  
Gallons of lava and fire boiled the seas, destroyed the trees, and made the sky turn a grimly black. No blacker day has Earth or it's inhabitants ever been faced with such a monstrosity of evil. Carnage, blood lust, destruction, death, annihilation, so many words fail to truly describe it. So many tears poured before they boiled into blood. Such horrors of the greatest massacre unlike anything you have ever seen before, is far too horrible to describe. The quality of life itself, had been destroyed by the bony hand of death's grip.  
  
Men, women, children, animals, none of them had a second to defend themselves. No matter how big the armies, or how fast or strong the heroes tried to save the planet. They were easily overwhelmed and destroyed at the flaming rainfall of the ungodly slaughter. Now there was a new world order, a new way of life, a new home, a new system. The face of planet Earth has changed into a black and cold lifeless skeleton grinning face. With empty sockets to echo the black void of death, deep in the core/heart of Earth.  
  
  
  
The Planet Earth...was dead..  
  
The human race...was gone..  
  
Peaceful living...was no more...  
  
The war is over. The lives are gone. Darkness now reigns supreme. With no hero to save the day.. No miracle to resurrect the lost. And not a soul on Earth to care..  
  
Evil..has won.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END! (Check out Sneak Preview for more!) 


	6. Sneak Preview!

Sneak Preview!  
  
  
  
  
Hello to all you readers out there and thank you very much, for reading my series "Scum of the Earth".  
Judging if your reading this after you read my story, or just skipped ahead to this part. This is a sneak preveiw.  
As you all know or should know. Writing a story of that magnitude, with all those characters in it, along with having  
plot twists, realistic performances, and enough action to keep every bad guy motivated. It's hard work. Hence why   
this only lasted 5 chapters, this was not an easy story to make. But fear not for this is not the end of the Hell saga,  
ever since I started this idea I have had always dreamed of making it a trilogy. And like most trilogies that are made,  
I have no doubt in my mind. That the second upcoming chapter in The Hell Villains storyline, will be your favorite.  
Because dear readers the next story in this saga, is going to be summed up in one simple word. WAR! That's right.  
Every single one of those monsters, weirdos, hell spawns, and lunatic demons from the fiery pits of hell, are going to go all out.  
Engage in brutal mortal combat, in a desperate, fierceless battle for what remains of the desolated planet Earth.  
Think about it countless villains going all out to destroy one another, forming alliances, betraying friends, suprise plans,  
and much, much more.  
  
This I warn you will be a tremendously harder story to create then the last one, and it will also be a long one. So don't expect  
this to be done in 5 chapters. The war will consist of every villain you have seen in this story, and many, many more  
that i unfortunately couldn't get all the time to squeeze into this first story. But don't worry they will all be back for the Hell war,  
I hope this grabs your attention. But now in the meantime as I mentioned before, I have also been requested to do a list.  
Since this story is so dam big, it's near impossible for everyone to know all the villains and where they came from. Bare in  
mind the bad guy you see in this, are the ones I grew up with. Don't expect every bad guy in creation to be in here. The ones  
that you see here are the ones, that I have seen in movies, Tv shows, books, comics, video games and etc. This is not a   
totally complete list. It's just a list of the monsters that I have seen, every villain I've seen in my life time is in here. Now  
with that said and done here is the list. Bare in mind since it is such a VERY LONG list, I can't give you a perfect picture,  
of everyone in here. The list will be in alphabetical order in the bad guys names, on the side of their name. I will say what  
Tv or movie they are from, and tell you if it's a movie or game he or she is from.  
  
What I would like all of you is to look up the bad guys you do not know, I'd post pictures myself. But I don't have the time  
nor the resources to do that while working on my fics at the same time. But then again if you know em all like I do,  
then don't bother. Here is now the complete cast call of the villains of "Scum of the Earth" and the upcoming war story:  
By the way if you haven't seen any of these movies or played these games, be warned of SPOILER DEATHS!.  
  
The List  
  
Adam-"Buffy the vampire slayer season 4" (Tv series)  
  
Akasha/Queen of the damned-"Queen of the damned" (movie, book)  
  
Akerea-"Extreme Ghostbusters" (cartoon series)  
  
Aliens-"Alien, Aliens, Alien 3, Alien Ressurection" (movie)  
  
A.M.E.Y-"Red Planet" (movie)  
  
Androids 13, 14, 15, 17, 18, 19-"Dragon Ball Z, DBZ movie 7" (anime series, anime movie)  
  
Andross-"Star Fox, Star Fox 64, Star Fox Adventures" (video game)  
  
Apoclyamon-"Digimon: digital monsters" (anime series)  
  
Arukennimon-"Digimon Season 02" (anime series)  
  
Audrey 2-"Little Shop of Horrors" (movie muscial)  
  
Azrael-"Dogma" (movie)  
  
Babidy-"Dragon ball Z" (anime series)  
  
Banshee-"Extreme Ghostbusters" (cartoon series)  
  
Count Barlow-"Salem's Lot" (movie)  
  
Barrakka-"Mortal Kombat 2:Annhilation, MK2" (movie, video game)  
  
Basharra-"Vampire Hunter D: Blood lust" (anime movie)  
  
Bartleby-"Dogma" (movie)  
  
Bebi-"Dragon ball GT" (anime series)  
  
Bengi-"Vampire Hunter D: Blood lust" (anime movie)  
  
Berter-"Dragon ball Z" (anime series)  
  
Queen Beryl-"Sailor Moon" (anime series)  
  
Bio Bug-"Extreme Ghostbusters" (cartoon series)  
  
Black Dog-"Extreme Ghostbusters" (cartoon series)  
  
The Black Goddess-"Variable Geo" (anime series)  
  
Blight/Max Powers-"Batman Beyond" (cartoon series)  
  
Boujack-"DBZ Movie 9" (anime movie)  
  
Bowser-"Mario 64, Super Mario world, Mario bros. 1, 3, Luigi's Mansion etc" (video game)  
  
Brolly-"DBZ movies 8, 10, 11" (anime movies)  
  
Cashew-"Dragon ball Z" (anime series)  
  
Carface-"All dogs go to Heaven, 2, Tv series" (movie, cartoon series)  
  
Carnage-"Spider man" (comic book/cartoon Tv show)  
  
Cell/Perfect Cell/Android 21-"Dragon Ball Z/GT" (anime series)  
  
C.H.A.O.S-"Battle Arena Toshin'de" (anime movie)  
  
Chip Hazard and the Commando Elite-"Small Soldiers" (movie, toy series)  
  
Clayton-"Tarzan" (movie)  
  
The Chimera/Dr. K'uviere-"Batman Beyond" (cartoon series)  
  
Chucky/Charles Lee Ray-"Child's Play, 2, 3, Bride of Chucky" (movie)  
  
Clearance P. Boddicker-"Robocop" (movie)  
  
Clordas-"DBZ Bardock Special" (anime special)  
  
Clown/The Violator-"Spawn the movie" (movie)  
  
The Clowns-"Extreme Ghostbusters" (cartoon series)  
  
Cooler-"DBZ movie 5 and 6" (anime movie)  
  
King Cold-"Dragon ball Z" (anime series)  
  
Corpussle-"Extreme Ghostbusters" (cartoon series)  
  
Craniac-"Extreme Ghostbusters" (cartoon series)  
  
The Creature-"Creature" (Tv movie)  
  
The Critters-"Critters, 2, 3, 4 in space" (movie)  
  
Cyrax-"Mortal Kombat 2: Annhilation, MK3, Deadly Alliance" (movie, video game)  
  
Daimou/Piccolo Daimou/Damien-"Dragon ball" (anime series)  
  
Darkonda-"Power Rangers in space" (Tv show)  
  
Darth Maul-"Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace" (movie)   
  
Datamon-"Digimon: Digital Monsters" (anime series)  
  
Deep Risings Monster octopus-"Deep Rising" (movie)  
  
DemiDevimon-"Digimon: Digital Monsters" (anime series)  
  
Devimon-"Digimon: Digital Monsters" (anime series)  
  
Diablomon-"Digimon The movie" (anime movie)  
  
"Die"ana-"Extreme Ghosbusters" (cartoon series)  
  
Dodoria-"Dragon ball Z" (anime series)  
  
Dorian Tyrel-"The Mask" (movie)  
  
Drake The Emperor Penguin-"The Pebble and the Penguin" (movie)  
  
Duophenes/Salesman-"Extreme Ghostbusters" (cartoon series)  
  
Eclipptorr-"Power Rangers in Space" (tv series)  
  
ED-209-"Robocop" (movie)  
  
Edgar-"Men In Black" (movie)  
  
Elegar-"Power Rangers Turbo the movie, the series" (tv series, movie)  
  
Emperor Palpatine-"Star wars: Return of the Jedi" (movie)  
  
Enforcer Drone-"Spaced Inavders" (movie)  
  
The Faculty Aliens-"The Faculty" (movie)  
  
Fasha-"DBZ Bardock special" (anime special)  
  
Fenris-"Extreme Ghostbusters" (cartoon series)  
  
Forte-"Beauty and the beast Christmas" (cartoon movie)  
  
Frauline D-"Galaxy Frauline Yuna" (anime series)  
  
Freddie Jekkyl-"Buffy the vampire slayer" (Tv series)  
  
Freddy Kreuger-"Nightmare on Elm Str. films" (movie)  
  
Freeza-"Dragon ball Z/GT" (anime series)  
  
Frollo-"The Hunchback of Notre Dame" (cartoon movie)  
  
Frost-"Blade the movie" (movie)  
  
Fulgore-"Killer Instinct" (video game)  
  
Galateya-"Bubblegum Crisis Toktyo 2040" (anime series)  
  
Gaston-"Beauty and the Beast" (cartoon movie)  
  
Dr. Gero/Android 20-"Dragon ball Z/GT" (anime series)  
  
Ghozer-"Ghostbusters the movie" (movie)  
  
Gisham'e-"Battle Angel" (anime series)  
  
Glory-"Buffy the vampire slayer season 5" (Tv series)  
  
God Blob-"Extreme Ghostbusters" (cartoon series)  
  
Goro-"Mortal Kombat the movie, MK 1, MK4" (movie, video game)  
  
Grand High Witch-"The Witches" (movie)  
  
The Gremlins-"Gremlins, Gremlins 2:the new batch" (movie)  
  
Green Goblin/Norman Osbourne-"Spider man the movie" (movie)  
  
The Grim Reaper/Johnny Bartlett-"The Frighteners" (movie)  
  
Grizzle-"Extreme Ghostbusters" (cartoon series)  
  
Grundel-"Extreme Ghostbusters" (cartoon series)  
  
Guldo-"Dragon ball Z" (anime series)  
  
Hades-"Hercules" (cartoon movie, series)  
  
Harsannna-"Vampire Hunter D: Blood lust" (anime movie)  
  
The Headless Horsemen-"Sleepy Hollow" (movie)  
  
HildenGarn-"DBZ Movie 13" (anime movie)  
  
Hopper-"A bug's life" (computer animated movie)  
  
Prince Horu-"Goosebumps" (book, tv series)  
  
The Hunter-"Battle Angel" (anime series)  
  
Ice Giant-"Cabin Boy" (movie)  
  
ID4 Aliens-"Independence Day" (movie)  
  
Imhotep-"The Mummy, The Mummy Returns" (movie)  
  
Inferno-"Beast Wars:Transformers" (computer animated series)  
  
Inque-"Batman Beyond" (cartoon series)  
  
IT/Pennywise The clown-"Stephen King's IT" (movie, book)  
  
Ivan Ooze-"Power Rangers the movie" (movie)  
  
Jabba The Hutt-"Star Wars: A new hope, Return of the Jedi" (movie)  
  
Jafar the Genie-"Aladdian, Return of Jafar" (cartoon movie)  
  
Janemba-"DBZ Movie 12" (anime movie)  
  
Jango-Fett-"Stars Wars Episode 2: Attack of the clones" (movie)  
  
Jara-"Men In Black 2" (movie)  
  
Jason Voorhees-"Friday the 3th films" (movie)  
  
Jeice'-"Dragon ball Z" (anime series)  
  
Jersey Devil-"Extreme Ghostbusters" (cartoon series)  
  
JetStorm-"Beast Machines" (computer animated series)  
  
JoyRock-"Slayers the motion picture" (anime movie)  
  
The Judge-"Buffy the vampire slayer season 2" (Tv series)  
  
Judge Doom-"Who framed Rodger Rabbit?" (animated/live movie)  
  
Kagato-"Tenchi Muyo, Tenchi Universe" (anime series)  
  
K.A.I.N-"Tenchi Muyo In love movie 1" (anime movie)  
  
Kaine Bot -"Robocop 2" (movie)  
  
Khalil and his Messenger-"Extreme Ghostbusters" (cartoon series)  
  
Killiak-"Buffy the vampire slayer" (Tv series)  
  
Killer Klowns-"Killer Klowns from outer space" (movie)  
  
Kilokahn-"Super Human Samurai Cyber squad" (Tv series)  
  
Warlord Kodos-"Sonic the hedgehog archie comics" (comic series)  
  
Koheela-"Extreme Ghostbusters" (cartoon series)  
  
Kragok-"Knuckles the Echidna" (comic series)  
  
Kuiwi-"Dragon ball Z" (anime series)  
  
Lagato BlueSummers-"Trigun" (anime series)  
  
LeatherFace-"Texas ChainSaw Masscare" (movie)  
  
Leprachaun 1*-"Leprachuan, 2, 3, 4 in space, in the hood" (movie)  
  
Leprachaun 2*-"Extreme Ghostbusters" (cartoon series)  
  
Lillith the Queen Leech-"Extreme Ghostbusters" (cartoon series)  
  
Lotan-"Extreme Ghostbusters" (cartoon series)  
  
Lothos & Lefty-"Buffy the vampire slayer movie" (movie)  
  
Dr. R.Less Loveless-"Wild, wild West" (movie)  
  
Luko-"Extreme Ghostbusters" (cartoon series)  
  
Lynx-"Chrono Cross" (video game)  
  
M. Bison-"Street Fighter 2: the animated movie" (anime movie)  
  
The Machine Empire-"Power Rangers Zeo" (tv series)  
  
Machinedramon-"Digimon: Digital monsters" (anime series)  
  
Malificent-"Sleeping Beauty" (cartoon movie)  
  
Maligore-"Power Rangers Tubro the movie" (movie)  
  
The Manglors-"The Fifth Element" (movie)  
  
The Martians-"Mars Attacks!" (movie)  
  
The Masked Mutant-"Goosebumps" (book, tv series, video game)  
  
The Master Vampire-"Buffy the vampire slayer season 1" (Tv series)  
  
Master Vile-"Power rangers Ninja" (tv series)  
  
The Mayor-"Buffy the vampire slayer season 3" (Tv series)  
  
Mehca Molluch-"Buffy the vampire slayer season 1" (Tv series)  
  
MechaSeadramon-"Digimon: Digital monsters" (anime series)  
  
Megatron-"Beast Wars: Transformers, Beast machines" (computer animated series)  
  
MetalEtemon-"Digimon: Digital monsters" (anime series)  
  
Metal Sonic-"Sonic the hedgehog the movie" (anime movie)  
  
Mewtwo-"Pokemon the first movie, Pokemon red, blue, yellow etc" (anime movie, video game)  
  
Mirror Master-"Extreme Ghostbusters" (cartoon series)  
  
MonkeyBone-"MonkeyBone" (animated/live movie)  
  
Morpheus-"Extreme Ghostbusters" (cartoon series)  
  
Motaro-"Mortal Kombat 2:Annhilation, MK3" (movie, video game)  
  
Mother Maggot-"Extreme Ghostbusters" (cartoon series)  
  
Mummymon-"Digimon season 02" (anime series)  
  
The Munchers-"Extreme Ghostbusters" (cartoon series)  
  
Munchies-"The Munchies" (movie)  
  
Murakumo/Orochii-"Blue Seed" (anime series)  
  
Myotismon-"Digimon: Digital monsters, season 02" (anime series)  
  
Nappa-"Dragon ball Z" (anime series)  
  
NegaDuck *black&white version*-"Darkwing Duck" (cartoon series)  
  
Night Crawlers-"Pitch Black" (movie)  
  
Nomack the Reaper-"Blade 2" (movie)  
  
Oogie Boogie Man-"Nightmare Before Christmas" (computer animated movie)  
  
Maximillion Pegasus-"Yugi-oh" (anime series)  
  
Piedmon-"Digimon: Digital monsters" (anime series)  
  
Piper-"Extreme Ghostbusters" (cartoon series)  
  
Porto-"Power Rangers Turbo" (tv series)  
  
Power Demons-"Extreme Ghostbusters" (cartoon series)  
  
Preadtor-"Preadtor, Preadtor 2, Aliens Vs. Preadtor" (movie, video game)  
  
Preed-"Titan A.E" (cartoon movie)  
  
Puei, Puei-"Dragon ball Z/Gt" (anime series)  
  
Pumpkin Head-"Pumpkin head, part 2 blood wings" (movie)  
  
Puppetmon-"Digimon: digital monsters" (anime series)  
  
The Quellar-"Buffy the vampire slayer season 5" (Tv series)  
  
QuickStrike-"Beast Wars: Transformers" (computer animated series)  
  
Radditz-"Dragon ball Z" (anime series)  
  
RaceFelg-"Extreme Ghostbusters" (cartoon series)  
  
Rahzar-"Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles 2:Secret of the ooze" (movie)  
  
Rampage/Protoform X-"Beast Wars: Transformers" (computer animated series)  
  
Randall Boggs-"Monsters Inc." (computer animated movie)  
  
Ratigan-"The great Mouse Detective" (cartoon movie)  
  
Ravanna-"Extreme Ghostbusters" (cartoon series)  
  
Recoome-"Dragon ball Z" (anime series)  
  
Red-"All dogs go to heaven 2" (cartoon movie)  
  
Duke Red & Rock-"Metropolis" (anime movie)  
  
Reptile-"Mortal Kombat the movie, MK2, 4, Deadly alliance" (movie video game)  
  
Reptile Boy-"Buffy the vampire slayer" (Tv series)  
  
R.I.P-"Goosebumps 2000" (tv series, book)  
  
Rito Revolto-"Power Rangers Ninja" (tv series)   
  
Dr. Ivo Robotnik/Julion KintoBar-"Sonic the hedgehog archie comics, shows, game 1, 2, 3 etc" (comic series, tv series, video game)  
  
Rygog-"Power Rangers Turbo the movie, the series" (Tv series, movie)  
  
SaberTooth-"X-men the movie" (movie)  
  
Salts-"Dragon ball Z" (anime series)  
  
The Sanderson Sisters:Winnie, Sarah, and Mary-"Hocus Pocus" (movie)  
  
Sarrious-"Galaxy Quest" (movie)  
  
Gen. Scales-"Star Fox Adventures" (video game)  
  
Scar-"The Liong King" (cartoon movie)  
  
Scorpion-"Mortal Kombat the movie, MK 1, 2, 4, Deadly Alliance" (movie video game)  
  
The Scorpion King-"The Mummy Returns" (movie)  
  
Scorponock-"Beast Wars: Transformers" (computer animated series)  
  
Sektor-"Mortal Kombat 3" (video game)  
  
Serleena-"Men In Black 2" (movie)  
  
Shao Kahn-"Mortal Kombat 2:Annhilation, MK2, 3" (movie, video game)  
  
Shanbahac-"Extreme Ghostbusters" (cartoon series)  
  
Shang T'sung-"Mortal Kombat the movie, MK 2, 3, Deadly Alliance" (movie, video game)  
  
Shoukaje-"DBZ Bardock special" (anime special)  
  
Mr. Shreck-"Shadow of the Vampire" (movie)  
  
Sigma & Vile-"Mega Man X, 2, 3, 4," (video game, cartoon series *briefly*)  
  
Sphinx-"Extreme Ghostbusters" (cartoon series)  
  
Spice-"Dragon ball Z" (anime series)  
  
Spider Smith-"Lost in space the movie" (movie)  
  
Spinal the Skeleton-"Killer Instinct" (video game)  
  
Slappy the Dummy-"Goosebumps" (book, Tv series)  
  
Lord Slug/Slag-"DBZ Movie 4" (anime movie)  
  
Agent Smith-"The Matrix" (movie)  
  
Sopobitch & Yamuu-"Dragon ball Z" (anime series)  
  
The Star Wolf Team: Wolf, Leon, Pigma, and Andrew "Star Fox 64" (video game)  
  
Squidicus-"Extreme Ghostbusters" (cartoon series)  
  
Sub-Zero-"Mortal Kombat the movie, every MK game" (movie, video game)  
  
Super 17#-"Dragon ball GT" (anime series)  
  
Super Shredder-"Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles 2:Secret of the ooze" (movie)  
  
Surnurnous-"Extreme Ghostbusters" (cartoon series)  
  
Surt-"Extreme Ghostbusters" (cartoon series)  
  
T-1000-"Terminator 2: Judgement Day" (movie)  
  
Tarantulas-"Beast Wars: Transformers" (computer animated series)  
  
Taurus-"DBZ movie 3-Tree of might" (anime movie)  
  
Tempist-"Extreme Ghostbusters" (cartoon series)  
  
Tenebrock-"Extreme Ghostbusters" (cartoon series)  
  
Terrorsaur-"Beast Wars: Transformers" (computer animated series)  
  
Tetsuio-"Akira" (anime movie)  
  
Toad-"X-men the movie" (movie)  
  
Tokka-"Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles 2:Secret of the ooze" (movie)  
  
Toma-"DBZ Bardock special" (anime special)  
  
Trantor the troll-"Ernest Scared Stupid" (movie)  
  
Tremors/Grabboids-"Tremors, Tremors 2: Aftershock, Tremors 3: perfection" (movie)  
  
Mr. Trick-"Buffy the vampire slayer season 3" (Tv series)  
  
Uma Arachnis-"Sonic the hedgehog archie comics" (comic series)  
  
Ursela-"The Little Mermaid" (cartoon movie)  
  
Valgas-"Power Stone" (anime series, video game)  
  
Vigo-"Ghostbusters 2" (the movie)  
  
Vinegar-"Dragon ball Z" (anime series)  
  
Waldess-"Dirty Pair Flash Mission 1" (anime series)  
  
The Weasels-"Who framed Rodger Rabbit?" (animated/live movie)  
  
Dr. Albert Wily-"Megaman 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 etc" (video game)  
  
Whiz Pig-"Diddy Kong Racing" (video game)  
  
Dr. Willow-"DBZ Movie 2" (anime movie)  
  
The Wise man-"Sailor Moon" (anime series)  
  
Prince Xizor-"Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire" (book)  
  
Yakon-"Dragon ball Z" (anime series)  
  
Yuzuha-"Tenchi Movie 2: Daughter of darkness" (anime movie)  
  
Zan/Zang/Zanga-"Sonic the hedgehog archie comics" (comic series)  
  
Lord Zedd-"Power Rangers, Power rangers the movie, Zeo, space etc" (tv series, movie)   
  
Mr. Zorg-"The Fifth Element" (movie)  
  
  
And there you have it ladies and gents. A complete list of the colossal cast of this upcoming war, a few names were left out.  
But they are still going to be in the fic, they are consisting of the groups I didn't add in because of the too many names.  
Such as the henchmen of all the bad guys in the DBZ films, and the animal bug monsters. Such as 8 legged freaks,  
The aliens from Evolution and etc. Also the fabled giant monsters are also apart of this. But you will see both them,  
and the other villains noted down here. Soon as I can get working on the fic. Now the IMPORTANT IMPORTANT  
VERRRRRY IMPORTANT PART! I would like to ask all those who can write, and are interested. In helping me  
on this project. Anyone who at least knows close to half of these characters, or even some at all. Would be immensely  
helpful. This is a big project and believe me when I scream this to you all now I NEED AS MUCH AS I CAN GET!  
Anyone who's interested in helping me, or having trouble finding out who these characters are. E-mail me or IM me,  
I'd be more then happy to answer all your calls. Thanks for reading and keep on doing so, so long and see ya soon. 


End file.
